Blue Fire Trapped in the Land of Nin
by xxKarinka19x
Summary: Azula has been in the mental hospital for two years and wants to leave. The Spirit Realm decides to grant her wish, but in order to be free she has to travel to a new realm and convince a ninja named Sasuke Uchiha to return to Konoha. Oh, joy! Has a discontinued sequel and an alternate version called "Red Azula" (coming soon).
1. Welcome, now go away!

**Please**** Read, This Is Important: I'll be deleting this story in a week and it's sequel Phoenix Flight. In their place will be a revised version of both in one convenient location. The new story will be called "Red Azula" and it will be hopefully better than both. A week after Red Azula's debut, this story will return as well under the title "RAP1 Untouched" and Phoenix Flight will be "RAP2 Untouched". For any questions comments and concerns please feel free to PM me.**

Blue Fire Trapped in the Land of Nin

Summary:Azula's been in the mental hospital for two years, and she's sick of it! I mean really, she's the Princess of the Fire Nation. So one day the Spirt World decides to give her an escape route, only to stick her in another realm where her mission is to force some ninja named Sasuke back to his hometown of Konohagakure. Not only that but she gets to have an annoying cat as her sidekick! Hooray! She'd rather be back in the nuthouse!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Avatar the Last Airbender, so please don't sue me.

Chapter One: Welcome, Now Go Away!

"Oh, Azula, the Fire Lord is here to see you!" chirped the insanely chipper "nurse". Officially her duties were to take care of my well-being and report on it, as well as encourage me to go to therapy, but she misinterpreted that as: annoy the princess as much as possible by referring to her as a peasant and telling her pointless and obvious things. I would continue but then I'd be ranting.

"First off, I am still the Princess of the Fire Nation and you will refer to me as such. Second, I know my brother is here because he always comes on the same day, at the same hour, every week along with his bride. Now either do something useful or get out of my cell!" I flipped my hair, hating the feel as dull, dry, waves as the hit the exposed part of my shoulder. Normally my hair was sleek and shiny and my clothes weren't exposing me with every breath, but decent shampoo, tight clothes, and a location away from the sea-breeze were too dangerous for mental patients. I resisted the urge to glare at the woman before me – she'd just report me and I would have to have another talk with the director about my "anger issues". Instead my eyes froze as I thought about how little they understood. I felt frustration, not anger nor cruelty. In all my life I had never been reduced to this state of pathetic-ness or inactivity. I longed for the days where I could dress in properly fitting clothing with my hair silky and up and makeup on my pretty face. I dreamt of the time when I didn't have to hide the fact that I trained my body by running (in-place), sit ups, and sparring (these activities I did in my closet, where no nurse can bother me). And I understood that my father manipulated me and twisted me into his cruel, malicious, tool and that I have done many things to people that I regret at night. But I refuse to give in to their weakling regime - which is why I'm stuck here, far away from my place, my element, and my kingdom.

I sighed and followed the woman, Kun; into the visitor's area where my brother and his wife, Katara, sat. As always Zuzu was looking grumpy and serious, while Queen Peasant looked compassionate and sincere. I sauntered up to my chair and sat down, twirling my fingers in my hair dramatically while saying, "Why hello, my dearest Zuzu! How are you? And how is my favorite sister-in-law Katara doing? Are the servants giving you a hard time? They are quite stubborn sometimes." _Especially towards mere Water-bending peasants._ I couldn't help it, no matter how many times she is nice to me; I can never really like her. Normally, I wouldn't be concerned, but Zuzu actually likes this girl and since he's in charge I can't afford to mean to her (face).

"Azula," Zuko growled and glared. But wait; there was something different about his glare.

"So, I see you've decided to remove all trace of our deceased father? Congratulations, Zuzu. You can almost be mistaken for being handsome without that scar," I tried being nice. It's not as easy as everyone seems to think it is. "It's a compliment by the way," I added, just so he'd be less angry at me.

"Thanks," he glared. "Anyways, I have some news for you. Our mother, the Dowager Queen Ursa, has returned."

"How nice, I'm sure she wasn't surprised at all when you told her that father's dead and that I' m officially mentally insane. How is she, Zuzu? Still as disapproving and cold as I remember?" I felt shock threatening to overcome me at the news of HER arrival, but I stifled it. Instead I lashed out with cold cruelty, a habit that the hospital hasn't broken yet.

"You know Azula; it could be a good opportunity for the two of you to reconcile." Katara spoke. "Every child needs love, and if Ursa sees you improved your behavior, then maybe she'll forget all of the horrible things you've done as a child and see you as a regular girl."

How soothing, and maybe I really am a 400-foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings. Instead I just replied with an, "Oh, look, it's time for my therapy class. Got to go!" I slid out of the room and followed Kun to my cell. Once inside I went to my closet and began to silently scream and punch the pillow I brought. Depressing, isn't it? After a while I stopped and began my training regimen.

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first chapter of BFTITLON (what a long name!). I hope people like this. So anyway, Azula may be a little OOC, but that's because she's been getting help for two years. In the next chapter I plan ship her off to the spirit realm, give her an annoying sidekick, and make her be a part of Team Taka. Enjoy!**


	2. I'm Azula, not Alice

**Hey, I'm back and here to give you one more chapter of this story. I want to thank DarkAngel620 for being my first (reviewer). Now this is the chapter where poor Azula gets out out of hospital and gets her new sidekick. Enjoy and I don't own anything!**

Chapter Two: I'm Azula, not Alice.

After my mini-breakdown in the afternoon my day decided to go completely downhill since a minute after I finished training, Kun bothered me again by stating that both Mai and Ty Lee wanted to see me. And of course since I loved them both so much I just had to see them. After all who wouldn't want to see the people who betrayed and led you to go on a downward spiral from ones cushy life as a princess to being a mental patient? Anyways; long, boring, meeting short Mai was being gloomy again and Ty Lee managed to make the annoyingly chipper Kun look depressed and calm.

Afterwards, Dr. Jun Qing requested my presence in his office so he could tell me that I needed to open myself up more to others and learn to build strong bonds based on trust and honesty. And, obviously the best place to form a functional relationship with another person was a mental hospital, because everyone there is so trustworthy and honest, just like in prison! Dr. Qing, of course, didn't take too nicely to being talked back to, so I was sent to my cell without any desert (the best part of this whole experience).

It was at midnight when things started to look up. I was in my bed, thinking and wishing for a window without bars on it, when a warp-hole appeared in my room and dragged me towards it. Quickly curling into a ball I allowed myself to be taken. I mean, what else is there to do? Cry for help? What's the worst that could happen to me? Soon, I felt air on my face. I kept my eyes closed and hoped it would be over soon.

Splash! Lukewarm water covered me before releasing me to breathe the mild air of … someplace. I opened my eyes and swam towards the shore. _Oh, great, now I probably look like a drowned peasant!_ At least I wasn't in the mental hospital anymore, and judging by the mild smell and pure taste of the water I was probably far away from the island where I was kept. Most, likely I was in southern Earth Kingdom territory.

"Earth Kingdom? Please, this is the Spirit Realm. Don't you know anything?" A feminine, childish voice called out. My guess was that she was a bratty, twelve year old girl spirit from one of the major Earth Kingdom cities. Possibly Gaoling.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look. And by the way, you do look like a drowned peasant!" I whipped around and saw the girl for the first time. She had straight, shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Pay attention to who you're talking to, little girl. I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and I do not tolerate those who question my authority."

"Touchy, aren't we?" The spirit giggled.

I tossed my head, and looked down at her. "But of course. It's all a part of my special princess training: act snobby towards people who annoy you." I allowed myself a smirk. No one has ever beaten me in a verbal battle before, ever.

To my delight the girl frowned, but then she smiled and said, "My name is Chun! Do you want to play Princess Azula?"

"Chun, that's enough!" an impatient voice called out. It belonged to a tall, black haired, female spirit. The older spirit was wearing a purple dress and her long hair was in a ponytail. I noticed she had amber eyes and dark red lips. This one was probably a Fire Nation citizen and very wealthy. Upon looking at me she smiled slowly. "So you're the new Princess of my nation? Very impressive, you have the powerful aura of one."

"Well, I was called a prodigy back at home," I bragged. After all it wasn't every day that I could do that. I missed it, it gave me a thrill to exert my superiority over others back in the days that I could without getting a note sent to my brother about how I was resisting change and being obstinate and threatening towards the staff. Besides I only threatened Kun once and it was a pretty weak one at that (I told her that if she called me Azula one more time I would _slap_ her. And she felt threatened by that! Pathetic).

"Was?" the older spirit smirked. "We've heard a lot about you from the Avatar – how you were vicious, heartless and powerful; how you almost killed him and his friends; how you tried to kill your own brother; how you went crazy; and how he had to take away your fire-bending powers. You've been through a lot, but you still have a long way to go until you reach your full potential. Unfortunately something has occurred in the Spirit Realm that only you could help with which is why you are here. In exchange for helping us your powers will be returned to you, as well as the ability to spirit-bend and we will get you out of your prison. Do we have a deal?"

And I thought Ty Lee talked a lot. I was impressed, plus if that Spirit really could grant me all those things why shouldn't I play along. Besides if worse came to worse I'm sure I would be able to escape. "Fine," I replied, keeping it short and simple.

"Very well, we are pleased. But first we will have to send you on a test mission. It will be to return a certain warrior back to his hometown, whose leading members just happened to be involved in killing his whole clan. The warrior's name is Sasuke Uchiha, but in the world to which you are going to he would be called a ninja. Chun, of course, will accompany you in the form of a cat and under the name of Izumi. You may keep your original name. Goodbye!" she waved and Chun turned into a strange four-legged creature. Then, before I could respond a rabbit hole opened up under me and Chun and I were falling slowly downwards towards a new world.

"Whee!" Chun exclaimed.

Yes, whee, indeed. I had to do the impossible and deal with and annoying creature. Now that I thought about it the mental hospital wasn't so bad.

**Author's Notes**

***Chun is chinese for spring, and her Japanese name means "fountain, spring"**

***Jun in chinese means "supreme", "talented" or "army" while Qing means "green-blue".**

**That's all I have to say see you next chapter!**


	3. I'm on the road again Finally

**Hello, faithful readers! Did you miss me? Becuase I missed you!**

**Real me appears: Chun/Izumi get back into the story! You're a main character!**

**Chun: Make me (sticks tounge out)**

**Me: Unlike Naruto and Avatar: The last AirBender, I actually own you, so get back in there!**

**Chun: Yes master.**

**Me: Now readers, you may go back to the story. I'd tell you to review, but that would make me a hypocrite. So, enjoy! But thank you all who do take the time and review such as DarkAngel620. See ya!**

Chapter Three: I'm on the road again. Finally.

"Hey, Chun, just tell me why it is taking so long to fall through this rabbit hole?" I hate waiting and the sooner I get my mission over with the sooner I could get away from the hospital. But judging from the time it is taking to get there I doubt that I'll still be young when I get out.

"Azula! You know my name is Izumi now! And the reason we're going so slow is so we don't crash and die upon reaching the new world. Duh," Izumi meowed. "Oh and by the way, stick close to me in the new world."

"And why should I do that?" Really, why would anyone want to pointlessly torture themselves by pairing up with an annoying thing? It's something an idiot like Zuzu would do, and it's obvious who the intelligent one (and the most skilled, the most powerful, and the most complex) in the family is.

"Because, not only will you be completely lost, but as a cat I have the power to: gather infinite amounts of money; protect someone; bring one joy, beauty, and grace; bring the dead to rest; possess someone; detect lightening; make blue fire appear; carry objects in my collar; and find things out pretty easily. Plus as long as I'm near you, you are allowed to fire-bend and spirit-bend. Any more quest—we're here!"

I was beginning to think that spirits made it a habit to talk a lot and then change the subject before one could actually process something. But, I had to get ready to enter the new world. I shifted so that my feet pointed straight down and bent my knees so they would absorb the impact. Soon I reached the ground and Izumi stabbed her claws into my shoulder. It was quite the pleasant feeling. "Oww, get off me Izumi!"

"We are a kilometer away from a small village called Daichi. In this town there is a very expensive inn and some shops were you could buy clothes and make-up as well as some things for the journey. We'll stay here for two days before travelling to Nagakure, where you will apply to be a ninja and later continue with your mission. Oh, and do you think that 5,000,000,000 ryou is enough? In your country it would be the same amount," Izumi explained. Fortunately while she was explaining things to me she managed to get off. Now she was padding at my feet and looking up at me with her green eyes.

"Yes, sure, fine." Truthfully I never handled money before. Being the Princess of the Fire Nation it wasn't like anyone expected me to pay for things. However, if a common peasant could do it, I could use money too. Now if I can remember correctly, money usually has a number on it that signifies how much you can buy and stores usually have tags with numbers on them. So in order to use money, I just have to do simple math! Easy, right?

Hiss! I claw swept across my ankle and I saw Izumi glaring at me with her fur up and back arched. "Azula, pay attention. We are going to be at the village soon and you still look unready…" I glared at Izumi and watched her gulp in fear. Inside I felt satisfied that I still have the power to make something fear me. I was afraid I lost it during my stay at the mental hospital. Now if only I could lose those horrible clothes.

"Fine, then. Izumi do you have any string on you?"

"Yes, I do. What do you need for?"

"Simple, these clothes are too loose and if I had string I could pull this dress tighter." Izumi stepped up and handed me the string. It was two meters long, ten centimeters wide, and pink. Technically it was a ribbon but it would do better than some string. I folded the ribbon around the back of my neck and made sure both sides were even. Satisfied, I lined top part of the ribbon along the "V" of my gown so it would look like I had a border on the dress. Afterwards, the ribbon crossed and went a bit under my chest. I put the ribbon behind me and then crossed it again so I wrap it across my front and then I tied it back in a bow with the extra pieces of ribbon fluttering behind me.

"Wow, Azula, your dress looks pretty and royal now!" Izumi exclaimed. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. But still there was another problem I had to fix.

"Izumi, you wouldn't happen to have some more string, now would you?

"Of course I do! Here have it! It's a little shorter though," this time Izumi handed me a thirty centimeter by five centimeter pink ribbon. I used this one to tie up most of my hair in a bun, leaving only one strand to act as a bang.

I turned towards Izumi and smirked, "What do you think?"

"You kind of look royal/casual as well as flirty. I like it, and the innkeeper will definitely let you in."

"Oh, please, she would've let me in anyway," I scoffed at the thought of a mere peasant not letting me, the great Princess Azula, in to an inn. It isn't possible anyone could be so dumb, even if they were from another world. "Hmm… Looks like we're here." I glanced at the small town. It was imbedded inside a valley and had short, wide, brown buildings with red roofs and 10 horizontal and 10 vertical streets. There were several large buildings on the northernmost hill, overlooking the village. The road forked, one path leading to the village the other to the Iku Inn according to the sign. I furrowed my brows. The writing on the sign wasn't the writing used in my world, but I could understand it. Maybe translation just came naturally to world travellers, or maybe it was Izumi. I shrugged, if it did come naturally than it was a bonus, if it was Izumi, well, it wasn't like I planned to lose her since she held my powers. "Come on, let's go," I ordered and walked towards the inn. I couldn't wait to finally be able to wear what a Princess should wear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, and takes for reading. In this segment I'll explain what's going on in AvatarLand, the meaning behind the names and chapter titles, and talk to you more about Chun/Izumi.**

**1) In the world of Avatar, Zuko (now scarless and with his eyebrow back) is yelling at Dr. Qing and Kun, calling them all sorts of terrible names. Katara has called in the gang and they are now talking about what to do and why Azula would leave. Toph was reported to have said, "Really, I wonder why anyone would leave a mental hospital."**

**2)The meaning behind the names:**

***Iku means "nourishing"**

***Daichi means "large, great" (dai) and "earth, land" (chi). I chose the name so it would be linked to Gaoling which means "tall hill". They're kinda similar.**

**3) Chapter Titles**

***Welcome, now go away! is the first chapter and I also wanted it to convey Azula's less than friendly nature. Plus it's funny, I think.**

***I'm Azula, not Alice. refers to how Azula went down two rabbit holes and found up in different places. Plus she gets bothered by an annoying character who later turns into a cat (Yes, i slightly based Chun/Izumi off the Chesire Cat. It's really subtle though.)**

***Originally the title was supposed to be I'm a Princess and a ninja. What are you? but since Azula is not a ninja yet I changed it to the more apropos I'm on the road again. Finally.**

**4) Chun/Izumi**

**Chun: Is a girl from Gaoling, the town of Toph. She has brown hair and green eyes, since she's from the Earth Kingdom. She's also poor since she has tan skin, which means she forced to be in the sun a lot (usually in the world, to have pale skin meant that you did not have to work outside like the peasants did.). She dies in her sleep after catching a cold and not being rich enough to afford any medicine and is transported to the spirit world.**

**Izumi: Is the cat form of Chun. The reason her name is different becuase unlike Azula's it is way too different from Japanese. In her cat form she has a lot of powers that cats in many myths had and has green eyes, a small body, and creamy-brown fur and a feathery tail.**

**Sorry for the very long A/N, but I had to explain some things. See ya!**


	4. Days in Daichi

**Authors Note**

**Hi sorry, for taking so long dearest readers but I'm back now. Enjoy this next portion of this story (I'd tell you its name but its too long to remember. Hey, is it just me or does everyone else's spelling and grammer get worse without spellcheck?)!**

**BTW: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender or Naruto, other thingies do. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Days in Daichi

As soon as I got the keys to my room, I turned around and headed back to town to get some appropriate clothes. The sooner I was out of this ugly outfit the better.

"You know, Azula, maybe we should actually go to the room first and check it out?" Izumi asked, looking up at me with frightened/perplexed eyes.

"Why would we do that? I'm sure the inn is fine since there are many people in it and no one seems to be complaining. And even if there was something wrong with the room we could easily get another one. Right?" As I spoke I made my voice sound amused with an edge, another intimidation tactic and my personal favorite. Next, I glared, sharpening my eyes, and continued with a harsher voice. "Understand this Izumi: I need clothes, make-up, and some proper shampoo, and I need it now. The room can wait." I was about to end the matter there, when a pang of sympathy struck me. It was probably the influence of those hypnotizers back "home". Those people never failed to tell me that making a person feel bad did not make you stronger than them (although it did give you power over them). The hypnotism prompted me, forcing me to plead, "Look, Izumi, please come. I promise that we will check on the room later. Now, may we go?"

"Sure," the kitten replied glumly, tugging at my heartstrings (contrary to many people's beliefs, I do possess a heart; I just don't find it a place of emotions and such, only that thing that pumps blood).

"Good, and maybe I'll buy you some string. You seem to have an attachment to it," I teased.

"Hey! I do not have an attachment to string!" Izumi complained.

"Then why do you have so much of it?"

"Hmph! Well if you're purchasing, I'll take ten yards of string in pink, and five yards in green."

"Deal. Now let's go, these clothes annoy me."

* * *

I walked down one of the streets of Daichi, letting the sun warm me and hearing the many conversations as the villagers went about their life. For such a small town it was very noisy, and I wondered how people could sleep. The shops were intermixed with the low-yet-wide houses and had banners marking what they sold as well as peddlers. All the buildings were brown, squat, and had red roofs, leading me to believe that the architect of the city was a very creative person. I wondered around town for a while with Izumi at my side before going into a clothing shop.

The store clerk gave me a lazy, calculating glance before deciding that I wasn't riff-raff and smiling. "If you need any help miss, I'll be right here ready to assist you," her lazy, melodic voice drifted over to me. The clerk had long, wavy, dark brown hair that covered her right eye and a … figure; a very large, vulgar, figure in her chest area that made me … uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Very well," I briskly stated while lowering my eye-lids. I slowly turned and nudged the space near the shocked Izumi.

"I wish I had those," she whispered.

I ignored her and turned my attention to an attractive Fire Nation-style black dress with cyan borders on the high neck, stitching, and hem and a roaring cyan dragon shooting blue flames on the front. How perfect for me. It was the only one of its kind; a unique, fitting, master-piece. I looked at the white tag dangling near the dress that read 100,000 ryou and nudged Izumi. She nodded at me and mouthed "Yes". I smiled in thanks.

I grabbed it and searched around for other items. Thirty minutes later I came up to the clerk with a variety of shirts, skirts, and shorts, as well as the dress.

The clerked glanced at me and said, "There's a dressing room in the back if you need one."

"No thank you," I replied coldly. "I have a gift when it comes to finding things that fit me perfectly." Unlike you, as anyone with eyes could tell from the looks of your too-small _shirt._

"Very well," the clerk bowed her head and totaled up the purchases. "That'll be 500,000 ryou." Wordlessly I handed her the money I got from Izumi. I saw the clerk check the money to see if it was the proper amount and then put it into the money box once she was satisfied. The clerk picked up my bags and handed them to me before smiling and saying, "Please come again soon." Right, whatever you say clerk. I'm sure I'll be taking your advice soon.

I stepped back into the busy streets off Daichi and headed towards the sign that said Hair and Make-up by Ume.

* * *

It was late at night when I took my bath. Leisurely, I allowed myself to soak in the warm/hot water while Izumi played with her string in the main room. How good it felt, to be finally treated as a princess and to have the luxury of make-up, shampoo, and proper baths! I sunk under the water, holding my nose and shaking my hair free of the wrinkles and the final traces of salty air. I slowly raised my head up from the water and lazily looked around the bathroom, before getting up from the heated hot-up and headed towards the shower. Once inside I grabbed a bar of peppermint-scented soap and ran it all over my body (from my smooth, muscled, legs to my flat, hardened, stomach to my smooth shoulders). I stopped at my shoulders and grabbed a bar of the peppermint face soap and then the thyme shampoo I bought today. I stepped back into the warm arc of spraying water and let it run over me. Tomorrow would be another day of traveling, but towards freedom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've noticed that it is very hard to explain FanFiction stories if you don't have a prior understanding to the stories about which the Fanfiction is written. I also wish I had some uptight (nasally voiced, I imagine, thanks to my APPAL teacher who uses a very nasally voice when imitating us students complaining about him) person review my story and insult me just so I could rip them apart in the A/N's. I can't help it other people's pain give me pleasure. So does this song I'm listening to now as I type this. It's called This Is Why by Late Night Alumni. I think someone should do a youtube video with Larxene singing this (I would do it but I'm lazy). It fits her for some reason. Speaking of Larxene, I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story, except with Azula going to Organization13. I think that would be awsome.**

**Anyways, sorry about that, but the chapter looked too short. Now let me tell you about the chapter.**

**Title: I thought it sounded nice and she was in Daichi.**

**Names: Ume means plum, I think (I just took the name from Umeboshi, so i'm not too sure).**

**Clerk: Her name is Kikuko Inoue (the same as Lust's seiyu from FMA:Brotherhood). **

**Herbs: According to celticattic. com, peppermint is for purification and thyme is for courage.**

**The colors: Cyan is the color of the base of Larxene's (Kingdom Hearts) Foudre (Knifes). I chose the color to link Azula to both Larxene and her lightening abilities. Plus the Dragon that represented Azula in Zuko's dream was blue.**

**Oh, and the shower scene was to supposed to say that Azula kept in shape and that I'm a pervert. See ya next time!**


	5. Get off this road I'll even say please

**Hi my, Fanfic-readig pallies! It's me again. now I understand that I'm supposed to say I don't own Naruto and the non-overgrown smurf Avatar ( i have to say that movie really confused me. I saw the name Avatar and I immediatley thought of Aang, when suddenly - helicopters and smurfs. It was weird), but since this is a multi-chapter fic, I'm gonna say it every 3 chapters. Instaed I'm going to give you a randowm tid-bit about myself becuase I love talking about myself. Anyways, goodbye!**

**P.S. I have a lucky ammount of reviews! Woo-hoo, seven! It's my favorite number.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Get me off this road, now! I'll even say please.

My freshly cut bangs swung in the breeze that greeted us past the hills of Daichi. My now glossy, straight hair was put up in a high pony tail and swung back and forth to the pleasure of my furry annoyance. Thankfully she had the ability to carry all of my clothes, weapons, and food supplies otherwise there would've been no "bright side".

"It's great that we're on the road again Azu-chan!" my furry annoyance squeaked.

Instantly, I narrowed my eyes. "My name is _Azula_, never forget that Izumi."

"I know it's Azula, silly, but I'm shortening your name to make it _kawaii_, duh!" Izumi replied, rolling her cat's eyes at me. For some reason, the movement unnerved me a bit.

"First of all, Azu-chan is _longer_ than Azula. Second, what is 'kawaii'?"

"Azu-chan isn't longer than Azula. It's just Azu with an honorific – and those don't count. And how can you not know what _kawaii _is? Did you grow up under a rock or something?"

"No Izumi. I grew up in a palace in a different world with a different culture, and, unlike you, I did not have the privilege of dying and learning these things in the Spirit World. Now will you tell me what 'kawaii' is or should I just take your string away?" I asked, allowing a hint of threat and mockery into my voice.

"Well kawaii is this country's way of saying "cuteness". It's a really big thing here, and since nothing is cuter than the honorific "chan" I decided to use it to make you cuter." Izumi explained.

"Hmph, cuteness is for fools like Ty Lee. I prefer the femme-fatale mold myself; they're much more beautiful and stronger: the kind who can incite passion and fear in the hearts of humanity, the kind who can find weakness in anybody and manipulate it to the fullest!" I proclaimed. My vision felt sharper, and my pose and voice grew.

"A femme-fatale's strength comes only because inside she's more fragile than the others. Her crystalline surface hides the withered flower beneath. Cute people, on the other hand, are just like femme-fatale's, except less sophisticated and stronger on the inside." Izumi spoke. Her green eyes gazed at me, seeming to remove all of my barriers and her voice was serious for once.

_How right you are, Izumi. I always thought I was strong, but two minions stepping away from me cost me two years … and counting._

However, soon the seriousness passed. With a grin she meowed, "Hey, Azu-chan! Lady Zhuo has a surprise for you. Do you know what it is?"

"Obviously not since it's a surprise," I scoffed, letting my temper push away the ugly truth. It was the only choice I had, contrary to what the "doctors" said. I've been my father's daughter for far too long to look at the truth without slipping into a darker place than I'm used to.

"True, but you're going to love it!" the kawaii-maniac cried. She suddenly shot straight ahead of me. Once she was ten meters before me, she stopped and raised her paw in the air. "This mission is very difficult, so we of the Spirit Realm decided to give you some boosts to help you out. Your fist boost Azula, is the ability to gain full control of your lightning. This means that not only are you able to shoot it out at someone, but you can create a stream, manipulate its movements better and create weapons out of lightning. Now that we are going to be on the road for a week we will be training as we travel in order to make you eligible as your role as a ninja."

"Me, not be eligible for the position of a ninja? Please! I had defeated the Avatar several times, almost killed him once, taken on the Avatars group many times and survived, and even on the day of the comet I'd almost managed to defeat my brother and the peasant. I am…"

"You've been locked up in a mental hospital for the past two years. No matter how skilled you were before you entered, there is no doubt that your skills have receded during your time there. Besides, the people who can be considered ninja in this world are considerably stronger than the benders of your world. Right now I would consider you a freshly made jounin when you need to be above ANBU. You, for the first time in your life, are not good enough Azula. Which is why you need to train," Izumi's stern gaze pierced me. "Anyways now that that's all over with, let's start training!"

My jaw almost fell open in shock. She had just called me incompetent and was being serious and suddenly she turns into a little girl and wants to train me! Normally, being called incompetent would spell the death sentence of the unlucky speaker, but instead her bi-polar behavior confused me. "Izumi, are you sure that you're able to train me?"

"Why not?" She asked confused.

_Well, because normally taking advice from crazy… things … is bound to lead to disaster. With your special type of crazy I wouldn't be surprised if one moment you wanted to fight me and the next you wanted me to bake a cake or wash windows._

"Is it because I'm a cat?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, that too," I responded glibly.

"Oh, Azu-chan, you don't have to worry about that we spirits are quite powerful." As she spoke her eyes turned yellow and flashing and her posture changed. She was now crouching on the ground with her back arched and her up while her tail swung slowly, beckoning me.

"Good, "I smirked, sinking into a crouch. _This will be fun._

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright, for those of you who read those thinges at the top and are confused if I put a a fun fact about myself or not, I did. It's the line where I said I love talking about myself (which I do, and besides it's better than talking about other people).**

**Oh, andd before we get started: Ifanyone likes dark poetry and Saix from Kingdom Hearts, you should read my new poem called Traitor. Just a suggestion.**

**Title: Well, it's been three days since she's free and Azula already has to travel to someplace else. **

**Names: Lady Zhuo is the black-haired elder spirit in Chapter Two. I just realized that I'm obbsessed with OCs. Oh, well. Anyway her name means brilliant.**

**-chan is the honorific that someone gives to girls to express endearment. It can also be given to pets and little children for the same reason. Also many girls who have common name endings may drop the ending and add -chan as a sort of nickname.**

**kawaii is basically cuteness. It's a big thing in Japan.**


	6. Lightning Training

**Hello, readers. I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me? or Izumi? I'll just say you did. Just like I promised here's a funfact about me: my favorite food of all time is chocalate. One can almost compare me to Mello from Death Note. But I'm also like L too with my sugar intake. For me a perfect cup of tea contains three tablespoon's worth of sugar per mug. And the best part is, I only had two tiny cavaties. **

**Enjoy Chapter Six and I'll see you with the disclaimer in chapter 8.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Lightning Training

_This will be fun._ I smirked looking at my opponent. I decided that it would be best to let her have the first move. Izumi blurred and leapt away, knowing that she would appear before me and try to claw my eyes out.

"Wrong," her purr sounded out behind me. Her nails dug into my back pushing me toward the ground. _So she can read minds. Tricky. I'll just have to keep blank then._ Shutting down my thoughts I simultaneously forced my body into a dive. My palms stung as the ground came under them and I bent my elbows before springing into a backflip. A wall of blue fire rose before me which I countered with my own.

"Not as much as usual, eh, Azu-chan?" Izumi teased.

"It's enough to defeat you," I sneered, pushing my fire harder. Suddenly, Izumi's wall gave out and I pulled my fire close to me. But, Instead of coming from behind like she was supposed to, Izumi went through the flames and barreled into my stomach. I quickly extinguished my flames and braced myself for the fall. _I lost, impossible. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm…_

I gasped as the ground met with my back. This was something new. I never showed that I felt pain before.

"You forget Azula, spirits are stronger than humans and they don't lose easily." Izumi explained. "But had I been a human, I would've lost. But now do you see why you have to be trained? Those two years cost you your edge. Now, let us proceed with our lessons. I want you to shoot me with some lightning."

"Gladly," I smirked. This would certainly take that animal down a notch. I concentrated and soon saw the intense blue of my deadliest weapon. I felt my smile grow more menacing as I stared down Izumi. Then once it grew big enough, I released it, aiming for her heart. Instead the bolt hit her nose and did nothing.

"Not bad, but your aim was off and you still take too long to actually summon the lightning. However, there's still some hope that you might be able to use it properly. And again, if I were a human, your show would be impressive," Izumi yawned.

No one has ever dismissed me before, yet I still felt no anger. "You're controlling my emotions aren't you, Izumi." I glared at the cat but it was empty, a show.

"As I said before, you're smarter than you look. But yes, I'm using a form of Spirit Bending to keep you from killing me. Don't worry, I'll teach that trick to you too. But I have to say Azu-chan, your doctors did an amazing job of erasing most of your bad temper. I hardly have to put any energy into controlling you at all!" Izumi smiled.

"That was my Father's work, not the doctors," I murmured softly. Thankfully, Izumi didn't here.

"Yes, well, some things aren't worth the effort," I glanced pointedly at Izumi. "Anyways, teach me how to improve my lightning. After all, I can't have Zuzu think that I lost my touch, now can I? Besides his face is missing a scar." I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead, forcing Izumi to scramble hurriedly to catch up.

* * *

"Aang," the current Fire Lord growled out. His golden eyes narrowed and his pale, handsome face scowled. "We have to find her. Azula is dangerous and although I (barely) doubt that she'll kill anyone, she might hurt somebody and come after us." _AND THAT CANNOT HAPPEN,_ he screamed on the inside.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. If she comes to the Palace she might hurt you, Katara, or the baby and you wouldn't like that," Toph sighed impatiently. In the two years that have passed since Zuko had seen her last Toph had decided to let her hair down and grow so that it was almost waist-length, change her wardrobe into clothes that were tighter, and most importantly, develop hygiene. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that she was slouching and was absolutely flat, she almost passed for a young lady. Almost. "Oh, was I not supposed to say that. Oops." Her face lighted up mischievously and Zuko could not help but wish that Toph had gone missing instead.

"You're pregnant?" Suki asked incredulously. Then she squealed. "Ohmykyoshi! That's amazing, when's it due? Will it be a water bender? Or maybe a fire bender?"

"My sister's pregnant? How dare you, you foul defiler of innocence! I'll show you what happens when you mess with my sister!" Sokka shouted, causing Katara to yell at him. Suki still squealed happily, and Aang wondered what kind of bender it would be. Through all this Zuko glared at the smirking Toph.

"You're despicable," he growled. Toph smiled.

* * *

I focused on the current in my hand. It was burning, shrieking, and barely in my control. For now. I focused in on it, forcing the stream to become a ribbon. With a flick of my wrist the whole bright blue ribbon lashed out; twirling and spinning around me, totally in my control. I smiled and moved my hand, cutting down the trees in front of me.

"Well done Azu-chan! Now I can teach you how to make your lightning spread onto the surface of other objects!" Izumi's chirping voice sounded from above me. With a sigh I drew the lightning chakra back into my body.

"Go on," I drawled.

"It's simple really. All you have to do is combine the ability to control lightning and the ability to shoot lightning out at someone. Just imagine your lightning as any weapon you want it to be and release. Try it Azu-chan! I'm sure you can do it!"

I closed my eyes focusing. Imagining my body to be a stream where lightning can come and go. I searched deep, trying to find that bright blue glow that snapped and sizzled like the wild thing it was. Slowly, forcefully, I coaxed it into obeying me and focused on turning the lightning into a dagger (like Mai's). Then I forced the shape out. Opening my eyes, I saw the lightning dagger resting on my fingertips and released it above me.

"Ow, Azu-chan! That hurt!" I smirked.

"All right, Azu-chan this is the last thing you need to know before you are good enough to be considered an S-rank lightning user. You ready?"

"Of course," I smirked.

"The final lesson is: redirecting lightning."

_Hmm, Zuzu's old trick. My wouldn't he be surprised if I knew it too._ I smiled. That trick was what cost me the battle an saved my brother's life. It was something useful, something unexpected, something powerful.

"Teach me Izumi," I commanded.

"Sure thing, Azu-chan," Izumi smirked.

* * *

"Sasuke," the white side of the black-and-white man-beast said.

"Hn," came the reply.

"It's time."

"Finally," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry for those of you who thought I would actually show Izumi training Azula. a) It's boring, and b) I have no clue how to describe training.**

**And for those of you who wanted to see some Sasu-Zula (Sazula? Sasula? BTW I just realized: I'm the first person to have a story about this pairing! Go me! I invented a new pairing!) interaction, sorry but not yet. First Azula has to: reach Nagakure and complete a mission before she can "meet" with Sasuke. Anyways I hoped you like the guest stars. And yes, I'm a Zutara fan and a Toph fan.**

**Spoiler: Oh, and if any of you don't know what i'm refering the "It's time" line to: basically in the manga, Sasuke has recently transplanted Itachi's eyes into his body becuase he managed to make himself blind in the shortest time ever by overusing the Mangekyou Sharingan. So when Zetsu says "It's time", it means Sasuke can use his eyes again. For this story I'll say upon transplant Sasuke will have 20/20 vision now. So yes, the plot is set during WWIV-shinobi style!**

**Until next time see you!**


	7. Fight For the Slave

**Hey I'm back from the ACTs. Yay I hate tests! So hope you enjoy and here's my next fun fact: My favorite word is thingy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fight for the Slave

"Alright, that's enough Azula. Wow, you've really progressed in just one week! It's as if you're a prodigy or something!" Izumi gasped, widening her eyes creepily. I simply rolled my eyes. Over the week I've learned that correcting Izumi is like trying to tell Ty Lee to stop being an acrobat or Mai not to be depressed. Nothing changes.

"OH MY SPIRITS! Azu-chan is not insulting me! Has Mi-chan done something to Azu-chan to make her like this or is Azu-chan simply sick?" Izumi yowled.

"Really Izumi, your "cute act" is more annoying than actually cute, and the rason I'm not insulting you is because it's too easy, just like your "super-hard" training program. Even a monkey can complete that training program with ease," I insulted, making sure to use my most superior tone. Then I quickly placed chakra near my inner ear to ensure that I don't go deaf.

"YAY! AZU-CHAN ISN'T SICK!"

"Is it really necessary to scream Izumi? Honestly, I'm sure Zuzu just heard you and is now sending his personal lapdog the Avatar to come get me," I scoffed while glowering at the (I'm sure of it) mentally insane cat.

"Don't exaggerate Azu-chan," Izumi frowned. "Anyways, goodnight." Immediately she fell asleep.

I sighed and headed towards the "bath" me and Izumi created during our training today. In the past week I have been training nonstop. Even while we traveled Izumi made me practice my techniques. I now felt stronger, faster, and more agile than before. I even managed to (slightly) hurt Izumi during our latest fight. As of now, I was good enough to be considered a "jounin" or an A-Rank ninja, perhaps S-Rank.

I stripped myself of my training gear and sauntered into the bath. I shivered and arched my back as the hot water touched my skin. I slipped into the water, letting it come over my head and shook out my hair. Tomorrow I would be a ninja of Nagakure. Izumi had already picked out my ninja name: Arisa Arihyoshi. Apparently, Arisa was a jounin who had been on 3 S-Ranked, 9 A-ranked, 18 B-ranked, 16 C-ranked, and 4 D-ranked missions. How impressive.

Just as I finally managed to clear my mind of the horrible training day I had, there sounded a sharp crack. My eyes narrowed, whoever dared to disturb my bath had to be destroyed immediately. But first, some clothes.

I sunk into the water, swimming farther down until my feet hit the bottom. A few more strokes gave me the ability to bend my knees and gain power in my legs. Putting my hands above to become more streamlined, I pushed of the surface of the bottom and back-flipped in the air landing behind my clothes pile. _Hmph, _I smirked, _perfect landing._

Crack!

Quickly, I dressed myself and crouched down; making sure to put out the fire and use the new technique Izumi taught me. I focused and let my senses find the chakra of the intruder. I studied it: the chakra seemed controlled, strong, and of a watery nature. So it was probably a ninja returning from a mission that didn't require all his strength. Judging by his chakra and of the relative wholeness of it after the mission, it's possible that he might be under a parole of some kind. I smiled. Most likely, the ninja sensed my chakra and wanted to fight, regardless of what his orders were. Plus, water was supposedly stronger than fire in this country, so it would be a fun challenge.

Crack!

There it was again, closer! I huddled closer to the ground and waited. Soon I saw the gleam of a large sword poking out from the woods. The arm that held the sword was lean and pale. A moment later, a young man with white hair and weird violet eyes stepped out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. I can tell you're there. Don't worry I won't hurt you – just torture you before ending your life." The soon-to-be-my-victim spoke confidently. I smirked, my muscles tensed in anticipation of the fight. Blood will be spilled and sword-hoisting idiots will scream in pain.

I calmly walked out from behind my hiding place. "Not very polite are you, water boy? Don't you know that it's rude to interrupt a _lady's_ bath and then threaten them?" My eyebrows rose and my voice mocked, filled with malice. Finally, someone I could be mean to. "If I were you, I'd start begging," I threatened, making sure to gather my chakra at my fingertips whilst masking the exact amount of it.

"You're a lady?" Water Boy questioned, smirking in a mocking way.

I smirked back at him before hurtling a stream of fire in his direction. Upon contact with the flames, Water Boy started to vaporize. Quickly he turned himself into a chakra-laden puddle. _So, he's made out of water. Interesting, perhaps I could use my spirit bending to force him into a more solid state. I'll start with making a chakra web._

By this time the fireball passed and Water Boy came at me with his sword. I waited until he was close enough and then dodged; making sure a thin strand of chakra followed me. Of course, the idiot followed me and I was able to extend my web of chakra. Soon he was trapped, and completely at my mercy. It was then that I escalated the fight and started attacking him. Surprise marred his face before his lips turned into an amused smirk, showing off shark-like teeth. He swung his sword at me and I jumped up, landing on his sword and sent a vicious stream lightning through the sword, getting him too. He yelped as the lightning hit him and nearly dropped his sword causing me to nearly fall off. I didn't of course because that would be undignified but I need jump off.

"You're pretty good, for a girl," Water Boy smirked. "I really can't wait until I get to kill you."

"You, kill me? Are you saying that I'm weak?" I demanded. How dare he think that I, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, would ever lose to anyone. Now was the time to show him the true meaning of pain. By the time I'm through, he'll be begging me to end his miserable existence.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on pushing my chakra out from webs and strangling him. Focusing harder I integrated my spirit power into the chakra and thought _solid_. Water Boy laughed, thinking that I gave up.

"Well, look at that, you're giving up already. What a shame, you were so fun to fight. Oh well, enjoy the…" I cut his soliloquy off at that point, bored at what he had to say. I could feel his body straing at my chakra threads before relaxing. _Focus, think solid._ I closed my eyes and visualized the both of us and our chakra's. Screwing my eyes slightly, I forced my cyan blue chakra up against his unwitting violet chakra. Having never been controlled before (and possibly because the master was slightly retarded) the chakra gave up without a fight and soon I was able to lock away his liquid transforming ability. With a disappointed sigh I opened my eyes. His sword was just centimeters away from my shoulder.

"You were saying."

"Huh, do you really think that some chakra could really hold me? Don't be retarded," He said. I kept my face blank as he struggled. "Wait – what is this? Why can't I morph?" He sounded so desperate that I almost smiled. Almost.

"Simple. I took your ability to do so," I yawned. "Now what should I do with you?" I reached up and yanked his sword from him with little resistance. "I suppose to kill with your own sword with be appropriate, but I'm in the need of a slave and to kill the ninja of the town that I'm going to might be considered rude."

"Please, me from a hidden village. I'm a nukenin. The only team I'm part of is: Team Taka, led by Sasuke Uchiha and soon to be destroyer of…"

"You know Sasuke Uchiha? Cool! We're looking for him!" Izumi yowled. Slave jumped while I plastered a sickly-sweet smile on my face.

"Ah, Izumi, do me a favor and store this sword for me please," I smiled at her as she put her paw over the sword and made it disappear. I turned back towards Slave. "As I said before I need a slave. You will fill this position and lead us to Sasuke Uchiha and do anything else I tell you. And before you start complaining, let me tell you this: I have your sword and your special ability. In a fight between me and you, you will lose and I doubt that you want that. So in exchange for being my slave and taking me to Sasuke, I'll give your power and sword back to you. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," he said nervously. I almost smiled again before cutting his arm and mine and joining our blood together.

"Good, now it's in blood. Your first order is to guard me while I bathe."

* * *

Later, when Suigetsu (Slave) fell asleep, Izumi spoke to me.

"It's hitsuzen that you two met," she meowed.

"I know."

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! Yes, I know Azula is awesome and powerfully strong after a week of training. And let's not forget Suigetsu's here. I hope I have his character all right, I don't know too much about it. Anyways now he's Azula's slave. And isn't it just like Azula to calmly hurt someone. The scene was kind of based off of Julius Ceaser, when Portia stabbed herself in the thigh without flinching while arguing with Brutus.**

**Know for all of you who might like xxxHolic, you might recognize hitsuzen. For those of you not familiar. Hitsuzen means fate, or destiny and I had really good quote for it but I can't fnd it. Oh well, until next time.**

**Also the title refers to Sui and Azu's fight.**


	8. Welcome to Nagakure

**Hey, my thingies! Did ya miss me? Of course you did. Now finally after a long fight with writer's block, I won! Well since this chapter 8 i have to give you a disclaimer, but I won't forget the funfact! So anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The last Airbender or Naruto.**

**Fun Fact: I love Eurodance, Techno, Trance, and Rock. (I'm listening to DotA right now, the new version.)**

**Oh, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Welcome to Nagakure

"Alright slave, here is the plan: we go to Nagakure, get my name in the Bingo books, and then you lead us to Sasuke. Do you understand?" I asked the white-haired shark-boy. He sat on the ground looking up at me as I lectured him.

"Why would you want to get your name in the Bingo books? Then people will try to kill you," Slave replied, confused. Obviously the Spirits refused to give me a partner that was actually intelligent for once. No matter, as Princess of the Fire Nation I was raised to handle fools for a living. One more wouldn't kill me.

"Because then people will know I am dangerous and therefore the people I want to get close to will know about me and hopefully seek me out. Now are you done with the stupid questions, or do I have to explain even more simplistic matters to you?"

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?" Slave asked, his expression perfectly blank.

"Friends are unimportant, power is," I stated with a cold glance, much to my new slave's amusement. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sound just like Sasuke. Next you'll be trying to kill your brother, if you have one that is." Slave chuckled.

"I already tried. Unfortunately, he survived my lightning attack and his girlfriend managed to capture me. Then they threw me into a mental asylum and that's where I stayed until I came here," I replied, keeping my face perfectly blank. _I wonder whether Sasuke's brother was an idiot like Zuzu. I'll have to ask Izumi._

While I wondered, Slave's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Why am I always surrounded by crazy people?"

Ignoring him I started down the road for Nagakure with Izumi prancing in front of me. "Slave! We're leaving!" I barked.

* * *

It was dusk when we finally reached the Hidden Village of Nagakure. Shops were starting to close down and innocent civilians bustled off to their homes, unaware that they were soon to have an idiot set upon them, along with a creepy cat, and a very irate me. Of course, I could have reached the village sooner (as could anyone who can _walk_) if I wasn't forced to put up with a demented cat and a walking puddle with an obsession for big swords (which I am sure is overcompensation for something) that he can't even carry.

It was at that moment that Slave opened his mouth, ready to shorten his lifespan once again. "Can we take a break?" he asked.

Deftly, I cut the water bottle tied at my waist off and threw it at him. "Here, drink this and don't complain until we get to the inn."

"Uh, thanks," Slave said, perplexed.

"Don't mention it," Izumi replied. "Azu-chan gets annoyed when people she believes are idiots speak. That's why she's always in a bad mood. Unless there's a chance she can torture someone, then she's deliriously happy," Izumi meowed, digging her grave deeper and deeper.

"Izumi…" I started, gold eyes narrowing to highlight the danger in my eyes.

"Yes Azu-chan?" The cat tilted her head to an impossible degree and her mouth formed a crescent-like grin.

"Wow, cats could grin? I never knew that," Slave remarked to himself.

Closing my eyes I wondered which problem would be easier to solve: a satanic grinning cat or a delusional, impudent slave. My bangs danced in the wind as my head shook and my feet moved in the direction of the inn. My ears were deliciously closed off from the protests of my current annoyances, and what was left of my sanity called out to May and Ty Lee.

It was twilight when we got to the inn and the distrust of the old innkeeper was evident until he saw me. His old man features then turned up in a smile that quickly disappeared when he received a burning glare from yours truly. By this time, slave had also stumbled in, exhausted and dragging his sword that I kindly gave to him (he still has no powers though).Mr. Pervert couldn't help but scowl at the sight but then again, neither could I.

"You didn't have walk that fast Azu...I mean Arisa-chan," Slave stuttered. I repressed a sigh and instead turned toward the innkeeper. Unfortunately for him, he had to bear the brunt of my anger.

"Just what are you staring at? My companion and I require two rooms, premium," I snapped, using all of princess training to command him to do my bidding. Mission successful.

"That would be 100000 ryou, Miss…" Innkeeper said as he handed over the keys. I ignored him as I slid 110000 ryou in his direction. Izumi would annoy me if I didn't leave a tip, and besides what was wrong with showing off that you had money. At the sight of the extra 10000 ryou the innkeeper started salivating and grinning again. Sickened I let my feet lead me to my room, as my arm went behind me, tossing the keys in a silver arc towards Suigetsu.

* * *

The next night, I had just left the steaming bathwater behind me when a knock was heard. I sashayed towards the door and glared at the slave before letting him in. Obviously used to my behavior by now, Suigetsu pushed passed by me and started speaking.

"All right, 'Arisa', I got the information as you asked. The leaders name is Mizuki Pokora. He has grey eyes, no hair, and a medium build with lots of scars on his body. Mizuki specializes in taijutsu and earth-style. Plus, he has a really cool sword named Tsukkirugetsuei. It has a moon-shaped…"

"Enough with the sword talk! Tell me about his right-hand man," I commanded, leaning into the futon.

"All right, all right. Geez, women are so bossy," Slave ducked his head, hoping his hair would somehow block his words from my ears, or maybe my glare from his face. Most likely the latter. Raising his head up, he allowed hi hand to brush some of his old-man hair from his purple eyes. "The beta is Hiroto Hotaka. He's about the size of a mountain, very hairy, and his pastimes are killing, fighting, torturing, and more killing. All in all, I'm sure he's a very nice guy. The two of them are usually in the Itsuki Bar. I checked in out. It is moldy, falling apart, and dark. It suits your heart, 'Arisa'. Ow! Hey it's the truth! Quit hitting me!"

My arm went back to its place across my lap. I stared at my nails as I spoke, they were finally long enough that I could paint them. I wonder what color would be best for a ninja: black, purple, red, perhaps my new favorite color cyan, maybe dark pink.

"Risa-chan! Sui-kun is speaking to you! Pay attention or I'll bite you!" Izumi yowled at the top of her little lungs; her back arched and fur bristling. Green eyes were narrowed and white fangs were bared, gleaming at me. My eyes closed and my mouth opened in a sigh of semi-resignation.

"Yes, Slave, what is it?"

"I heard from the barkeeper at the Itsuki that two ninja's recently died in a battle with a group of mercenaries. _Civilian_ mercenaries, I heard. And now, old Mizuki needs some fresh blood to send off for a mission he'll even take people who have recently arrived and he has only seen once. There's also another rumor that this mission will go to black-haired, gold-eyed 'witch' with a small green-eyed cat. Interesting isn't it?" Suigetsu smirked, approval in his eyes, as well as some much deserved awe.

In response my lips curled into a smirk of my own. "It is _very _interesting, Suigetsu."

If he had any amazement at hearing his name from my lips, he hid it well. Instead, his body leaned towards mine, anxious to find something out. "So, how'd you do it?"

"Simple, I just manipulated him as I handed in my résumé. He was just so cocky that his defenses were easily pushed aside and so pliable that if I wanted to, I could have made him give me his position as leader of Nagakure," I laughed thinking about how easy it had been, how powerful I felt. _Maybe I don't have to go back. Ever. It's so much better here. Here I get the respect I deserve… from most people anyway. _

"So, if you already knew who the leader was and that you got a mission, why did I have to find all that out?" Suigetsu asked.

"Simple. You and the cat both annoy me. Now leave before I melt your sword and pour it on your head!"

* * *

**I'm ba-ack! So, I've been listening to this other song: You're gonna go far, kid by The Offspring and it totally fits Azula. I mean really that song is _her_ song. Anyways to explain the chapter (which I have been really good at since no one has ever been confused).**

**Names:**

**Mizuki Pokora: Well I was listening to this song They talk sh*t about me, by M. Pokora, so yeah. And Mizuki was the first male M name I could think of, so there you have it. Hopefully, Pokora isn't a japanese swear or something (but then, it would be funny if it was).**

**According to the English-Romaji dictionary: Tsukkiru means cut across, and Getsuei means moon. So my plan was to have a sword that means Moon Cutter but that was the closest I got. So just between us readers Tsukkirugetsuei's "oficial" english translation is Moon Cutter. Okay? Okay.**

**Acccording to Behind the Names:**

**Hiroto means (hiro) large/great or command/esteem with (to) soar/fly or Ursa Major**

**Hotaka means (ho) grain with (taka) tall**

**Itsuki means tree. I chose this specifically thinking about Mitch Hedburg's hotel joke. Ah, it was so funny.**

**Untill, next time...**


	9. The Mission

**Hi, I just came back from Girl's State! It was so fun, but I missed home. Sow without any further ado here's my funfact: I believe that smoothies are the most calming of all the beverages. Now here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Mission

The mission my team was going on was simple: eliminate the threats. According to Mizuki's spies their base should be 300 kilometers southwest of Nagukure. This meant that we were given two weeks to complete the mission.

"Alright, so we go to the base, kill the guards, track our targets, kill them and come back here right?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes," I nodded, pulling my hair back more tightly. I wrapped a red ribbon of silk around my hair to make a ponytail.

"Izumi, which looks deadlier: a ponytail or a bun?" Though I may have some anger problems and a dislike of many things, I do care about my appearance. It is probably the only girly thing I spend time on.

"A ponytail. It compliments your bangs well and adds sharpness to your facial features," she replied, finally showing some sign of usefulness.

"Is this going to take long? I want kill somebody," Slave whined.

"Silence! A person who pays no attention to appearance is filthy, useless trash that must not be allowed to live! I am proud of myself which is why I take care of myself! Now go away before I rip your eyes out from their sockets!"

This speech was given while I calmly put on my kohl and mascara. Once satisfied with my eyes, I moved down to my lips. Grabbing the tube of "scarlet red" lip color, I gently dipped a thin calligraphy brush in water and rubbed the bristles against the lip color tube. Once the color got in the bristles and spread the color about my lips. I learned this from Li and Lo when I was little. According to them, this way of putting on lip color intensifies the color and makes the lips moist. Then I reached for the balm jar and spread the honey-flavored balm on my lips. This keeps the color from fading and keeps the lips from chapping.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am," a cowed Slave stated.

"Okay Azu-chan!"

We hid in the shadows of the nearby forest, watching the guards and looking for any weaknesses. For the first time ever both Izumi and Suigetsu were serious. There were two "guards" making sure that no one came in. Both were brawny (and brainless), armed, and appeared to have been taken of the street of some small village and paid minimum wage. No doubt they were just civilians dressed up as ninja. And they called this an A-rank mission.

But it could be that the mercenaries didn't want ninjas to guard their hideout. This meant that they were well known throughout the good ninja world. Also if their guards were weak civilians, it would make the mercenaries seem stronger.

Not that it mattered since they were all going to die anyway. Reaching into my holster I pulled out two shuriken. With a quick flick both men were down.

"That was quick," Suigetsu smirked.

"Of course it was," I retorted. "Now let's go we have some people to kill." I stepped into the sunlight and towards the entrance of the hideout, which was basically a wooden door built into a mountain. The only thing that was missing was the neon "enter" sign and some arrows and signs saying "This is the bad guy's hideout". They could of at least used some plants to hide the entrance.

"Stop! You are trespassing on private property!"

I turned around to glare at the Hun-like man before me. He had a lot of muscles and … well, nothing else was remarkable about him.

"Technically, a forest is _public _property," Suigetsu replied to the Hun. "Hey, Azula, can I have my sword back?"

"Izumi, give my dear Suigetsu his sword, please." Of course this got some stares from my very surprised companions. Ignoring them I gazed at the Hun at disgust. "And _who_ might _you_ be?"

"My name is Haro and I will kill you, little man and ravage your women," the Hun grunted at Suigetsu.

My eyes narrowed dangerously and before Izumi could get Suigetsu's sword out, Haro burned to a crisp and his still smoldering corpse turned to ash before me. "Let's go!" I ordered, pacing to the door and kicking it in. _How dare that ugly Hun ignore me! I am the Princess Azula and I will not take any disrespect from stupid civilians who have no right to even gaze upon me! How dare he!_

* * *

Outside the hideout a white haired man and a cat stood stock still, looking at the wooden fragments of a broken door.

"I'm so glad I'm her ally," the white-haired man spoke, referring to his black haired … um, person who tolerates him and is keeping him hostage. He had just seen her shoot a lightning bolt at their enemy for insulting her. Not that he wasn't used to seeing lightning come out of a person (Sasuke, his previous leader, was a master at lightning, and streaming out lightning was one of his favored attacks), but he had never seen lightning be so destructive. Azula was the first lightning-style jutsu user that could turn someone into ashes with her element. And the scariest part about this was that he was at Azula's never-before-been-used mercy. If she wanted to, she could kill him at any time. He gulped.

"You're not her ally, Sui-chan. You're just useful to her. Now let's get going before she kills us off, shall we," the cat replied. It didn't believe that Azula would actually kill them, but her mood wasn't something anybody wanted to worsen. She was crazy, and needed to be controlled, put down, or on happy pills. Just something that would make her less dangerous.

Steeling themselves for the blood-shed that came with the girl's temper, they both walked into the mountain.

* * *

There so many runts, little things that should not have been there. Those were the easy ones. One could just squash them like a bug and not even notice. Before me, stood my goal; after me, there were burnt corpses, gleaming white bones, and ashes.

I chuckled. _Ashes: such a funny word. Ashes, ashes we all fall down. _I chuckled some more.

But then I heard something.

"What are you doing in our hideout?" A man asked. He had a big, big, big, big sword. It was bigger than Slave's and bigger than the man. He was so pretty with long, long, long braided, black hair and shiny gold eyes.

"I'm killing you of course. Why else would I be here?" I answered the pretty man. He was an enemy. I had to kill him.

Blue flames shot from my arm.

* * *

"Sui-chan, we have a problem," the green-eyed cat sighed.

"So, should we run back to Nagakure, or stay with Azula?" Suigetsu asked. He was nervous. There shouldn't be that much bone and ash in the tunnels, and Azula shouldn't have been that angry.

"Azula has gone crazy again. She just got taken from the mental hospital back in her homeland. She seemed fine, but she still is very fragile and has a lot of demons to face. Whatever Haro said must've triggered something for Azula and made her mental state worsen. I think that in angering her the demons in her mind came back and overtook her," Izumi explained.

"Yeah, but Azula's always angry. Why hasn't she gone crazy earlier?" Suigetsu continued down the tunnel, sighing in disappointment. He wanted to kill someone so much and the one crazy person who allowed him to kill took his chance away.

"Simple: she wasn't angry, she was annoyed. Plus we were her subordinates who didn't present much of a threat to her or question her. That's why I was chosen to accompany Azula. If she is surrounded by threats she will want to prove herself to them and in proving herself to her enemies Azula would willingly allow her demons to take over and rule her actions. Haro's disregard for her, combined with his 'inferior powers and appearance' riled her up and made her feel threatened. Therefore the only solution for Azula is to single handedly kill every person in this vicinity. But that's just a theory," the cat explained.

"Uh, okay. So we're doomed. Great. I always wanted to die young," Suigetsu complained.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that one of the mercenaries will be able to knock some sense back into her!"

* * *

I panted, narrowing my eyes at the enemy. He was stronger than I thought, but at least the blow to my head managed to get me to focus. Without all that blood rushing to my head I could actually focus on the battle and not on my inner self. Although, he shouldn't have been trying to kill me while I was busy sneezing!

"You're pretty good little girl. Not everyone can just mercilessly kill dozens of men just to get at one guy," the man stated.

"Oh, please, just because I was angry didn't mean that I wasn't observant. At the temperature that my flames were at the bones of the 'humans' would have melted. Besides, considering the shape that they were in their bones wouldn't have been so reinforced, the bones would be brittle and jagged. Last of all, the ashes of a human are gray, not brown." Was this fool seriously thinking that I could be fooled by his little dolls? I may have succumbed to my inner darkness but I still knew what was going on and that the consequences of killing innocents wasn't something that I could easily live with.

"I'm surprised that you could see through my clay and bone figures. I worked for years to perfect that jutsu," the man applauded me.

_Hmm, he said jutsu. That means he's a ninja. Perhaps the reason that the ninja's before me died was that HE was on the mercenary's side. Oh well, he's an earth-style user and a very poor one at that. As Izumi said: "Lightning beats earth."_

"Well, I'm bored and according to my mission report I still have one more pest to kill. Goodbye." With a snap of my fingers, a bolt of lightning shoot out and paralyzed my enemy. I figured that Suigetsu would appreciate finally getting to use his sword.

* * *

I entered the very last room in the cavern with my sidekicks at my heels. Standing before me was an innocent-looking, little girl with a mace.

"Hi, d'ya wanna play?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "My name is Amagai Sunako and I'm gonna kill you."

"Well, Azula, handling twisted little girls is your specialty so I'll be leaving. Bye," Suigetsu immediately backed out.

"Not so fast," the little girl growled and enlarged the chain of her mace so it could wrap around Suigetsu. With amazing strength he lifted his sword and blocked the spiky ball with the blade. The little girl simply puled the mace into the air and spun around to avoid the spikes. It shot straight at me.

I smirked and waited until the mace was close enough before jumping up and twisted in midair so the tips of my fingers almost toughed the spikes. I shot electricity at the ball in the millisecond I was above it before twisting to get way. I hit the ground as the evil girl squeaked. The pain made her drop the weapon, and before she could react: I charged at her and slit her throat.

"Ha! And they called this an A-rank mission," I smirked, and then stiffened at the sound of a menacing voice.

"Suigetsu. Why are you here?"

* * *

**About this chapter.**

**The title: pretty self explanatory**

**The names:**

**Haro means Wild boar's first son (quite fitting for him).**

**Sunako is a referance to The Wallflower. It is the name of the female protagonist who's friends are skeletons and scary movies. She also loves chocalate.**

**Amagai: a reference to the Bleach anime arc. Shusoke Amagai (don't trust the the spelling. I'm just guessing) was a third squad captain who seemed nice and good and later turned out to be the bad guy. So basically i'm saying that my liitle OC's looks are decieving since she seems innocent but turns out to be the main enemy.**

**The OC (good I love those thingies)**

**Haro: well I wanted Azula to go crazy so he was her trigger. I do hope the going crazy thing isn't to wierd (oh, well it was only temporary).**

**Unnamed Guy; The whole time I was writing this chapter I kept thinging about the Band of Seven from Inuyasha. He was supposed to be like Bankotsu, except with gold eys.**

**Sunako Amagai: For any of you Kill Bill fans, you should remember Gogo Yubari, you know the crazy 17 year old who likes disembowling men. Yeah, I kinda based Sunako off her.**

**BTW:**

**I don't own anything I have mentioned in this A/N.**

**And the mysterious voice belonged to *drumroll please* Sasuke Uchiha! Yes, GaaraHinataWake, the confrontation is coming, just like you've been patiently waiting for.**

**See ya next time!**


	10. My REAL Mission

**Hiya! I made double digits! I made double digits! I made doub... I'm bored. Here's the story so read it. This chapter's funfact is I have a scar on my chin from jumping on the bed. Don't ask, just read the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10: My real mission is here

* * *

I glanced up at the owner of the deeply masculine voice. The _boy_ had spikey black hair, a long, lean, and hard body covered by sturdy, high quality clothes, and flat, black eyes. He also had very pale skin and a disinterested expression on his face.

_So, is this Sasuke Uchiha? How dark. Judging from his appearance and chakra he isn't someone to mess with. But I've seen worse._

I then noticed my pitiful slave wearing a scared expression and trying to speak. _So this must be him if Slave is so scared._ Before the Idiot could speak and ruin this opportunity and glanced back up at my target and,

"He's here with me, at my command. Obviously."

At this statement, Target finally deemed me good enough to look at. He slowly and threateningly moved his face in my direction, and by the time his eyes fell on mine, they were a crimson red with spinning black commas.

The Sharingan. Izumi told me all about it: it was a special inherited trait among the Uchiha clan that could copy an opponent's movements, infiltrate their mind, as well as send them into a genjutsu. Calmly I pushed my spirit bending flow into my eyes. It was a special mix of war-torn cities that I had visited and glimpses of pre-fallen earth kingdom cities: such as Omashu and Ba Sing Se. If Target thought he could get into my mind, he was wrong. My mind is my own.

I smirked as his expression turned from blank to surprised to blank again in a minute and his Sharingan turned off._ That'll teach you, Target._

* * *

This mission was a waste of time. I said that to Zetsu when he handed the mission to me and to Madara when he came to scold me about hurting Zetsu. I would've killed him, but one of his clones got to Madara first. Whatever.

So as I was going to my mission, I noticed some damages in the forests surrounding Nagakure.

_This must have been a training ground for someone powerful, and judging by the smell, it must be a fire and lightning element. Whoever this is must be useful in some way. Perhaps it could be a replacement for Karin._

It was then that I noticed the chakra filled water puddles that meant that Suigetsu came through. Suddenly they just stopped.

_So whoever the unknown person is, it must be strong enough to defeat Suigetsu. Hn, I guess I'll have to find a replacement for him too._

By the time I got to the location of my mission, I'd noticed that there was a large pile of ash near the entrance and Suigetsu's chakra could be felt, along with another one.

_So the Idiot must've gotten himself captured. Why did I ever think picking him was a good idea? Fortunately for himself, he was smart enough not to reveal the Akatsuki's location. I could still use him._

I studied the ash pile once more, before going to the other side of the base, where the leader was. This way I could finally confront the mysterious ninja. I smirked. With my improved team, the Dobe won't know what hit him and Konoha will be destroyed.

* * *

I didn't expect the leader to be destroyed so quickly. One moment she was alive and by the time I got my Amaterasu to melt the stone, she was dead and I was in the open.

I glared. This mission was a waste of time and all because of Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu. Why are you here?" I let my voice bleed with the hatred I felt for him. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I finally saw the figure that was responsible.

She had black hair tied up in a red ribbon that matched her tight leggings and lips. She wore a black dress with a V-neck that ended at mid-thigh, an inch above her leggings. Around her waist was a thick crimson sash and her dress was split on both sides to allow for more movement. Her eyes were a disinterested gold.

I saw her look up, when I spoke. She quickly glanced at me before turning her attention to Suigetsu and then back at me.

"He's here with me, at my command. Obviously." Her voice was lazy and teasing and her tone authoritative and daring. I slowly turned my head toward her, silently threatening her. The girl did not seem impressed. Oh well, now was the perfect time to test my Sharingan.

Power surged through me as I focused on her eyes. Soon all her …

_How could she block the Sharingan? It's never been done before. Even the tailed beasts are powerless against it._

Quickly, I turned off my Sharingan to end the useless slideshow of death and splendor. _She's powerful, and since I no longer have Karin (which really isn't that much of an issue) I could use another kunoichi. With her, I can finally get my revenge._

* * *

_He's strong. He must be to get that kind of awed fear from Suigetsu. And he's good with flames. Not even I could melt a mountain. Yet he did it within a minute._

I glanced up at my Target. He didn't seem exhausted and all traces of surprise were gone. Instead his cold, obsidian eyes evaluated me. I scowled, hating being judged. My dad had done enough of that during my childhood.

_Two can play at the same game, Sa-su-ke._

My narrow golden eyes roved up and down his body; starting at the spiky black mane, down his pretty-boy face and white throat, my eyes gazed at his sculpted chest showed off by his black shirt, and down his black clad legs, and back up again. By the time I got back to his eyes, they were curious.

_Hmph, got him._

Suddenly he appeared before me. I held my ground and glared. The obstinate boy didn't pay attention, choosing instead to circle around me like a vulture.

"You seem talented. That's strange for a small-village ninja. I'd expect someone like you to be from one of the great nations where your talents would be more ... appreciated," his husky voice drawled, slightly mocking.

"If only I had been born in one. Then I wouldn't have to deal with your misplaced pity," I spat at him. An irritating smirk appeared on his face, and I could feel his smugness through my irritation.

* * *

I smirked. So, she hates being mocked. This will make her reaction to my next statement … interesting. Perhaps she would fight me and I could see some more of her skills.

"How would you like your many talents to be actually acknowledged instead of hidden?" I continued. Her reaction was faster than I thought it would be. In mere moments she spun around and sent a lightning blade toward me. The heat from the electricity burned my neck.

"How would you like to be a victim of my 'talents'?" She glared. Her golden eyes were fierce, deadly, and amused – not the best combination.

Her lightning blade faltered when an annoying voice broke the tension and our gazes.

"Uh, maybe instead of fighting each other you should just team up and trust in the fact that you're both powerful? It seems like a good idea," Suigetsu stuttered.

I made the mistake of facing Suigetsu to tell him how big of an idiot he was, but luckily the girl didn't decide to exploit it and instead dropped her arm and turned to face Suigetsu once her blade retracted back into her chakra stream.

_Damn, I should've used my Sharingan. Normally, the chakra from any attack vanishes. No one has ever been able to retract their jutsu before. Damn._

"Slave, make yourself useful and leave. I know what the proper way of dealing with him is," her voice turned hard and demanding. Who was she to act so confident and order **my** team-mate around?

* * *

Target stiffened beside me, probably because I have offended his delicate sensibilities by referring to him in third person. Or maybe it was the lightning blade I pulled on him. Either way it didn't matter. What did matter was getting him to take me on as his team-mate. And from then on I can continue my mission of getting him to Konoha in the most painful way possible. Something that involves smashing his pretty face in with a rock – many times.

While I was distracted Target moved in behind me and trapped my body between his arms and front. "So, how would you deal with me, Miss Hidden Talent?" His breath warmed my ear as strands of his navy-black hair mixed in with my dark brown hair. His voice was pitched so low that it was barely above a hair-raising growl and I had to suppress a shudder.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply before opening them and twirling around to face the Target and pressing myself closer to him. His look turned guarded but he still held my there, choosing to wrap his arms more securely around me. Rising up on tiptoe I whispered,

"By catering to your gargantuan ego, Sasuke-kun." He tensed, "You're quite famous Sasuke, especially among the ladies," I told him, putting in as much mockery as I could.

I could feel his smirk forming. "As much as I'd like that, it has already been done and you don't seem the type to do something unoriginal, A-zu-la." I stiffened. How did he … "Suigetsu's mind is very easy to pierce with my Sharingan. You should really be nicer to your subordinates, _Azu-chan._"

"How about this: If you can survive five minutes of battle with me, I'll let you join. If not, you die. And the fight begins when _you're_ ready," My Target let me go and took one step back. His eyes were black with six blood red overlapping ellipses. So he was using his advanced technique. How interesting. I flipped backward, landing a few feet away from him.

"Ready." And we were off.

* * *

Suigetsu watched from a safe distance as his team leaders fought. With luck they would both knock each other out before any serious damage happened. Right now it looked like Azula was going to get killed. But Suigetsu was surprised that Sasuke was using Amaterasu so early in the game. _Maybe it's because he can use it now, without the worry that he'll go blind._

The black flames licked at the cavern walls. At this rate the mountain would collapse from the heat. And Azula certainly wasn't helping the situation by throwing her blue fire on the black flames.

"Ah, Izumi? Does Azula seriously think that fighting fire with fire actually works?"

"Shh. Can't you see that Azula inserted her manipulation chakra into the flames – causing the flames from Amaterasu to yield under her control," the cat replied to the human.

"Sasuke looks mad," the boy said lamely. The pretty boy's anger showed through his movements. He stopped using Amaterasu and instead opted for regular fire. The blue and orange flames met in several times – causing them to rise up to the ceiling. They looked like clasped hands and soon dispersed once they reached the top. Every attack that one of the fighters threw was parried. Flame met flame continuously until Azula charged up a lightning attack during a slight pause in the Agni Kai.

She hurled the lightning attack at Sasuke, who responded by throwing his own lightning attack at her. The two bolts met in the middle, chirping loudly with pure power. Sudenly Azula gave out and allowed the lightning to hit her… only to redirect it back to Sasuke. The large bolt sped towards the pretty boy's neck and … stopped before it reached him.

"Time's up," Azula stated with her insolent tone. "Now I guess you're stuck with me, Sasu…" Without warning, her lightning dispersed and her body collapsed onto the ground, crumpling like a piece of flawed paper into a little ball.

Suigetsu was in shock, but not for long because,

"Suigetsu: make yourself useful and carry her. We're leaving. The cat spirit can come too, of course," Sasuke ordered.

"I guess we are keeping Azula then," Suigesu stated.

"Hn."

* * *

**Hi, I'm back I hope you appreciate it. Also Sasuke may be a bit OOC (meaning he has emotions other than unfufilled vengeange raging in his cold dead heart.) But I think he's close enough and so does Azula. I mean the whole piont of this story is getting him back to Konoha peacefully so he's going to have to change his attitude. But yes, I don't know how that is going to happen yet. I guess I could go with Azula's rock smashing idea but that would be too messy for my tastes.**

**Anyways, when Sasuke calls Azula an it, it's becuase he doesn't know what gender she is yet. **

**About thier reactions towards each other: They like to annoy each other, a lot, so expect trouble in the future. Ohh, and Zuzu and his buddies will be making a cameo.**

** I have nothing else to say.**


	11. Testing Each Other

**Hey! I'm back, both in school and in the world of fanfiction. Umm, these next few chapters will be very hard to write. Wjy couldn't my favorite psychopaths be more social. But for those of you who are expecting there to be a lot of fluff... I'm sorry to disapiont. Altough I have no qualms about changing a character a little to suit my purposes, I won't change thier whole personality for some mere snuggling! Anyways It's been three chapters so:**

**I don't own Naruto, or ATLA. Other people do.**

**Fun Fact: My favorite Disney song when I was little was Savages (Pocahontas) and now it's Hellfire (Hunchback of Notre Dame).**

* * *

Chapter 11: Testing Each Other

* * *

All around our merry group of rogues, the sound of silence extended far and wide. Gone were the chirping birds, the crying cicadas, or any evidence of life really. Strange I wonder if it was like that before the Annoying Target came to join our group. Probably not.

I glanced at the Target. He kept pace with me, vying for the lead. Not that I would ever let an emotionless snob like him lead me. I wasn't Zuko, I had my dignity and I wouldn't bow down to the enemy.

Hmm. I wonder how my little Zuzu is doing. I bet he just misses me.

* * *

"Aang, have you contacted June yet?" Zuko yelled. _The sooner we find Azula, the sooner she could be looked up in a safer facility._

"Yeah! She's here now," the Avatar said.

"Aww, how sweet I always predicted that the 'Fierce Fire Lord" would marry the Waterbender," The tall, strong, black-haired woman gushed. Zuko immediately growled at the nickname.

_Fierce Fire Lord, that makes no sense whatsoever. How dare she?_

"Hello, June," Katara said with a smile. "How have you been doing?'

"I've been doing fine, getting a lot of business," June replied. "So what can I do for my _favorite _customer?" The woman turned to Zuko. "Let me see, this is the fourth time you needed me. My, my, you just keep on losing people, don't you?"

"Grrr… It's not funny! And I do not keep on losing people!" The Fire Lord growled in frustration.

"Sure it is, O Fierce Fire Lord," Toph stated, as she came out of the shadows.

"Go to your room Toph," Zuko ordered. He did not have time for this.

"Aww, but…"

"As Fire Lord, I command you to go to your room!" Zuko shouted. "Now June, here is a sample of Azula's scent. I need you to track her down as soon as possible. Here's your commission. Do we have a deal?" Zuko handed over a heavy bag of gold to June. The tracker nodded and called for her Shirshu, Nyla.

* * *

Around sunset we arrived at an inn. From the looks of it, it catered to really rich people. "Alright, we're staying here for the night," I announced, beating Sasuke to the punch.

"Woo-hoo, I'm tired from all that walking," Suigetsu cheered.

"Says who?" Came Target's quiet reply. He gazed straight at me, dark eyes questioning me.

I glared. No one makes me feel inferior – ever. "Says Azula, the leader of this team," I replied gathering my chakra to attack him if he resisted.

In a second, Sasuke appeared before me. He was tall, very tall. And strong. I could tell that from looking at his muscles. He wrapped one strong arm around my waist managing to trap me. His head bowed forward and his black bangs brushed against my face.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you have what it takes to lead. You are nothing more than a pretty face and body. Nothing," I could feel him smirking against my ear. He rose up and released me. Now was my chance.

Before he could even step back, I grazed his cheek with my chakra. A minor injury like that he could handle.

"I am _the_ Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I have been called a prodigy many, many times. I took down both Omashu and Ba Sing Se – two cities that the Fire Nation couldn't even touch. I was the first to blend together lightning and fire. I was the only one who managed to strike down the Avatar. Do not underestimate me or I will kill you. No go to the inn. We will rest here for two nights before you lead us to wherever you want to go. Is that understood?" I paused slightly. "Good, I'm glad we could come to this agreement." Turning around, I headed towards the inn.

* * *

Hn. It seems that Azula is used to being in charge. I could tell by the way she walked by my side, refusing to be led. And just now, she ordered us to go inside of an inn. Normally, most people wouldn't even dare to give me an order, but she was different. She wasn't one of those pathetic fangirls who would do whatever I say. She was an actual kunoichi.

Even when I got close to her she still kept her calm. She even managed to cut me. Not enough to injure me, but enough to prove a point.

_Hn, she might just be useful after all. Her attitude needs work, but as long as she cooperates I have no problems with it. This ought to be interesting._

* * *

Knock! Knock! I had just stepped out of the shower when the harsh summoning brought me to the living room. Quickly shrugging on my robe, I opened the door and stared at the Target.

"What is it, darling? You look stressed," I simpered. Target replied with a glare.

"You're annoying," He sighed.

"You have a limited vocabulary. Now what is it? You interrupted my shower." Not really, but he didn't need to know that.

"I want to talk to you," His face was calm, unreadable. Unlike me, his face never expressed anything. Not even false emotion.

"Go ahead," I put on an amused face. _He doesn't seem like the talking…_

Slam! There was pain. So much pain. My head – there was a knife bursting from it. It hurt so much.

When the pain finally subsided, I looked up into Sasuke's eyes. They spun around – a swirl of black and red.

"Know this, I am the leader here and if you disrespect me one more time I'll kill you," he growled. I shivered, finally giving into fear. It'd be best if I submitted. Easier, but it wasn't me.

He held me by the neck, but I wasn't aloft. Good. I pressed my left foot down on the floor, until each individual grain in the wood stood out against my skin. My nails sunk into Sasuke's wrist as my left foot kneed him in the stomach. He sagged down, breathless, and I ripped his arm from my neck before giving him a roundhouse kick with my right leg. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared only to reveal Izumi.

"Oww, Azu-chan! That hurt! I never knew you got strong! How unfair," she sniffed.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to attack me," I yawned. I wonder what her explanation for this little stunt would be. Probably, the same as her usual excuse.

"I was testing you, Azu-chan!"

Yes, the same excuse.

"Goodnight Izumi."

"You're going to bed! That's no fun! Hey, pay attention to me! I need it! Azu-chan!"

* * *

The next day was peaceful. Izumi decided not to irritate me and Slave went for a little walk. I allowed it, as long as he didn't dismember, harm, or kill anybody – at least not until after I've visited the hot springs in this city. According to Izumi, it was very popular and healthy for one's skin. The only minor blip was Sasuke. I could feel his eyes on me, judging me, studying me. I felt strange under his intense gaze. It was as if he was hunting me. In his mind, I played the role of a poor bunny while he played the big, bad wolf: hungry and ready to pounce. For someone who seemed so cold, he gave out a lot of intensity.

Truthfully, I found it irritating. Maybe some practice with Izumi would do me some good.

* * *

So, she hates being stared at. Hn. That'd be one way to handle her. Or maybe I could just pretend to be like Suigetsu and get under her skin that way. That would probably annoy her even more and I was interested in seeing her out of control. Something told me that she'd be less accurate, but still deadly. It was something that I, as the _real_ team leader, needed to see. After all, what if it turned out that she became incompetent when angered? I'd be stuck with a burden.

* * *

"So, Mi-chan, whaddaya think?" Suigetsu asked his feline companion. They were both strolling through the bustling city, getting as far away from the inn as they possibly could. Izumi had managed to avoid training with Azula by making a clone of herself. Though soon, Azula would find out. She wasn't that stupid.

"Well, they're both the same. Both are perfectionists and very powerful. They have family and trust issues. Both would pick power over love or any kind of relationship. I doubt Sasuke and Azula are interested, or even capable, of forming bonds again. And they both contain so much pain inside of themselves that they hide so well. Even physically, they are attractive, asexual, and better at speed, fire and lightning attacks. Hopefully, they'll realize their similarities and try to stop themselves from the lonely fates that are threatening to overcome them. That is, if they ever stop trying to kill each other." Izumi sighed.

"Yeah," Suigetsu agreed. During his time traveling with Azula and Izumi, he had gotten wind of both Azula's mission (bring Sasuke back to Konoha) and Izumi's mission (keep two powerful spirits from entering hell by making them form a bond). Personally, he believed both missions to be impossible, but … he wished for the best. If both Sasuke and Azula forgot the past and achieved happiness then there would at least be some peace in the group.

BOOM!

"Ah, I knew that the peace wouldn't last," Suigetsu drawled.

* * *

Smoke covered the clearing as a dozen pathetic jounins jumped out of the trees. Quickly, they circled me in an _attempt _to frighten me.

Whizz! Senbon flew in the air – thin and deadly. I close my eyes and listen. Whoever threw those relies too much on the quantity of senbon that he's throwing and not the accuracy. I focused harder, hoping for some chakra strings to make this fight interesting.

_Sigh. No such luck._

I snap my wrists to catch a senbon while dodging its companions and send a current of electricity out of it. It forms a ribbon that I twirl around myself, forming a ball.

"Release," I intone, and my ball of lightning contracts around me before exploding.

_Ha. Jounins: Zero, Azula: Twelve._ I smirk, and then throw the senbon at a tree just inches away from Sasuke Uchiha's pretty-boy face. He'd been watching the whole time and didn't even bother to help me. He probably led the jounin to me, just so he could see how competent I am in battle!

"Good job, I'm impressed," he smirked, ignoring the senbon that almost hit him.

I glare, wishing that he would quit patronizing me and acknowledge the fact that I just threw a senbon at him. _If it was my father who just got treated with such impudence, I would've been burned – like Zuko. Probably worse since a senbon was a weapon._ Stunned, I shook the unwanted thought away from my head. My father is dead now, I can't think of him at a time like this. I can't think of him – ever.

"Really. I would think that you'd be more impressed with a more hands-on experience. After all, it's not as if you can tell that my fire is hot if you don't get burned by it. Oh wait, you did! So tell me Sa-su-ke, how did it feel?" I smirk as his expression turns dark.

"Weak, as if the user just regained her consciousness," he replies, glaring still. I let my own eyes narrow and fill with the annoyance I felt towards him. I'd have said hatred, but he just doesn't inspire such emotions in me.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that I was defeated by _your _hand. I merely felt exhausted after _I _defeated _everyone_ in the enemy base."

"Hn."

_I win._

"There you are, Azu-chan!"

_I lose._

* * *

**Hey, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and you guys liked that I've added the ATLA cast. Just to tell you there's going to be a lot more "visits" from them in the future. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be, but I can tell it's going to be a long jorney. Until next time!**


	12. Boiling Over

**Hi, I'm back. It's been a really long time and I'm not explaining why I'm late. I'm sure my very excited readers can find make up an excuse for me. Anyways, the fun fact of the week is: I can't tell the differnce between Coke and Pepsi and all beef tastes the same to me. Now enjoy my dozenth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Boiled over

* * *

I turn toward the annoying creature and answer her with my most vicious glare. She paused before stepping forward.

"Uh. Why are you two still alive? I thought one of you would've died by now," Suigetsu muttered, to my chagrin. _I really lose. No, don't think like that. Keep your head up. You're a princess._

"Azula is too useful to kill, Suigetsu," Sasuke jumped out of the tree and appeared close to me, "and besides: it's not as if you can ever hope to defeat me, A-zu-la," his bangs brushed against my cheek and his poisonous words scorched my ear.

I grabbed his large shoulder with my hand before he could take his head away. Slowly I turn towards him; slowly I bring my mouth to his own, and then place it by his ear, and whisper, "I'm only sparing you because you're useful to me too. But don't you dare think I'd ever lose to you. Your powers are nothing compared to my own."

He freezes at my words and I disappear before his wrath causes him to strike out at me. Unlike some people, I trust someone when they say they're powerful. And also unlike some people, I don't need several demonstrations of power in order to realize it's there. Besides, if anything would happen to my face, something would happen to his hair.

But, how dare he. How could he doubt my strength? How, after seeing my powers, after all the fighting that I did - all the training – how could he doubt me?

My eyes close before the tears fall. I did not come here to be bullied by some cocky target. I came here to bring some cocky target to the hell-hole he spawned from. This mission will require a lot of patience, planning, and restraint, but it will get done. I just needed a surefire way to send him back to Konoha mostly intact and still breathing which shouldn't be a problem. I believe.

* * *

Maybe I pushed her too far this time. Hn. I don't care. As long as she comes back.

* * *

"Well, where is she?" Zuko growled.

"She's gone, O Fierce Fire Lord," June blandly replied. This was the second time Nyla had failed her, which meant that Azula wasn't a part of this world anymore: in body and soul.

"What do you mean she's gone? She can't just disappear!" Zuko yells at the unruffled June.

"Well, I disappeared when I met that Giant Lion-Turtle before Sozin's Comet. Maybe Azula went to the spirit world?"

"Oh, great. Zuko-the Defiler's psychopathic sister is off in the Spirit World learning new powers that will doom us all. I can't wait for her to come back," Sokka sarcastically muttered.

"I am not a defiler!" Zuko roared at the sarcastic warrior.

"Eh," Sokka shrugged, knowing that this would irritate Zuko._Or the Fierce Fire Lord as he's now called. Ha. Fierce Fire Lord. Now why didn't I think of that?_

Zuko growled and was about to lunge at Sokka when his wife's voice stopped him.

"Now stop it both of you! Can't you all get just get along?" Katara pleaded.

"No," Sokka replied. Soon, a wave crashed over him from the nearby pond in the Fire Palace's courtyard. "Hey," the wet man sputtered.

"Uh, Katara, I don't think you should overexert yourself," Zuko spoke carefully.

"What you think that just because I'm pregnant I can't do anything!" Katara yelled more water from the pond gathering at her command.

"Uh," Too late.

"Well, it looks like the Fierce Fire Lord isn't so fierce after all," Toph mocked.

* * *

"Azula, are you okay?" Izumi asks me. I smile softly and close my eyes.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" I ask her, anticipating her question.

"It's just that you keep stabbing that doll that looks like Sasuke. Where'd you get it by the way?"

"Oh, this: it's just a representation of him so I can best plan how to get him back to Konoha."

"You do realize that we have to bring him back _alive_, correct?" Izumi narrows her eyes.

"Oh, Izumi. You should worry less about _him_ and more about how you're going to distract him when it's time to bring him back. Now you said that Sasuke had some friends back in Konoha?" I stop _poking_ the representation to turn towards the cat.

"Yes, they are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

"Good, find them and tell them that: 'a certain important personage wishes for them to help her ensnare a Sasuke Uchiha and send him back to Konoha. The reasons for this are personal and will be conveyed whenever the important personage wishes to do so.' If they appear interested tell them meet me in two weeks at the Nagakure Inn. It is eight o'clock now, use your powers and get back here by eleven. Go make contact with them."

I felt the wind hit my back as Izumi transformed into her spirit realm self. Soon all my plans will come to fruition.

* * *

"Suigetsu, wake up." I nudge the white-haired man.

"Huh, wha… wh-who are you?" Suigetsu leaps up, startled. He impulsively reaches for a missing sword and before he can make any more noise, I place my small, tan, hand over his mouth.

"Relax, Sui-chan. It's just me, Izumi. Well its Chun now. This is my real form." I smile at him and I feel his eyes widen in shock.

"You're a person!" He whispers.

"No, I'm a ghost from another realm sent here to help Azula on her journey. But I used to be a person – a hundred years ago," I smile sadly to myself. It felt weird being in my human form in the real world.

"Um, okay. But why are you a human now?" Poor Suigetsu, he was so out of his league.

"I have a mission that requires me to use a human form. It concerns Azula. I believe that she's beginning to set in place the events that will lead to Sasuke getting recaptured by Konoha. However, it's too soon. So instead we're going to go to Madara Uchiha."

"Alright, but before that: why _we_, why _Madara_, and why are Sasuke and Azula so important?"

"Really Sui-chan, as if you have anything else to do. Besides it'll be fun!" I smile hoping to throw him off. The sight of people in shock makes me laugh and soon I'd need all the laughter I can get.

He didn't fall for it. Maybe he's used to me. "Why do we need to contact Madara? Unless you want Sasuke to get close to him?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe, now let's go. We only have three hours to do this thing. And we have at least a thousand kilometers to travel."

"Uh," Suigetsu gapes at me. That poor boy, he really is out his league.

"Just trust me. Now c'mon. We have to do this before Sasuke and Azula wake up!"

"But how…"

* * *

The next day came with a torrential flood accompanied by booming thunder and luminous lightning. I know – with these wonderful descriptions I should be an author. I sat planning in my room when I was rudely interrupted by Sasuke.

"Where's Suigetsu?" He demands.

"Oh, we finished our lovemaking early and now he's in the bathroom freshening up. Why? Did you want to join us?" I smirk at him.

Atypically, he smirks.

"I usually go for _women_ and not stuck -up, weak, annoying, pretend princesses," he retorts back.

I stiffen slightly and his smirk grows. I lift my head to look into his eyes, "Say that again so I could tell the obituary writer what your last words were."

"Hn," he smirks.

In one movement my lightning ribbon strikes him - crackling with power. Before I could pull back though, his hand grabs the bolt and takes control of it. A wave of lightning hits me, freezing me. Once satisfied, Sasuke lets it subside before teleporting beside me. He was just in time to be hit by the lightning I was expelling from by body.

Quickly, I retreat to the window. Soon, he joins me and I grab him, falling back and elbowing the window I see his shock as the cold rain pours over us. Eyes narrowing, he teleports back to the broken window as I flip backwards and land on my feet in the grass outside the inn.

I grin, and this time I send a dragon-shaped blue flame at him. He counteracts with his Amaterasu and I send in my manipulation chakra just as blue meets black. I extinguish my blue flame and side-step to avoid his dark one.

Sasuke leaps out of the window – sending black flames everywhere. I don't bother to parry them, I just dodge instead. Once his feet hit the ground he races towards me. I brace for the impact and shield myself from his now-normal flames.

_He must want me to believe that he's conserving chakra because he used up a lot of it. Maybe I should do the same._

I wait until his attack hits me again and then transfer from my blue flames into the weaker orange. I twist around to create a tornado of flames and propel myself up with the blue flames. Once above the tornado, I flip over backwards and land behind the tornado - sending it towards Sasuke.

He counters it easily and summons his lightning chakra. The rain just pours on and the flashes and crashes follow each other more closely. Lightning from both the sky and Sasuke come at me as I parry with my own lightning and fire.

Soon the battle escalates. I must've been stronger than Sasuke thought because he was soon using more powerful attacks against me. I smirked and upped the ante. This battle had gone on for too long without blood.

Focusing, I formed a sword with my blue blaze and started hacking at the attacks he sent my way. I almost got to him when he suddenly summoned Susanoo. I created a dome of fire laced with manipulative chakra around me in time to absorb the monster's attack. I withstand a few hits before I stagger.

_I have to end this soon._

I close my eyes and brace my feet. Leaping I see the dome transforming into a dragon and flying with me. Both monsters disappear upon impact leaving only me and Sasuke. I flick my wrist, extending the hidden daggers I always carry on me. Convenient, huh? I'd have to thank May for that habit.

Sasuke acts as well, wielding his sword, Inferior-to-my-daggers.

Clank! Skrrr! Metal against metal creates its own sparks. Again and again we hit. I pull back and so does he.

This time I bring out my throwing knives. I step closer and let them fly lacing them with a bit of my lightning.

Thunk! In an amazing coincidence my knives hit Sasuke just as he stuck his sword in my stomach. I step back and manage to glipse at his wounds before I fall down.

_One dagger in his throat, the other near his heart, and the last in his stomach. I guess I failed this mission but I'm too comfortable to care. This rain is so very warm._

* * *

Izumi and Suigetsu gape at the scene before them as the elderly man calmly directs his fellow ninja.

"Kabuto, is it possible to heal them?"

"Of course. These are just flesh wounds. The real damage is the chakra shortage. I don't know if they'll survive that."

"Do your best."

* * *

**Hey, hope you like the chapter. To be frank: I hate how the battle ends. Now for those of you who are confused:**

**Azula's plan: Get Narto and Sakura to meet up with her and keep her from killing Sasuke during thier battle. Plus with two people by her side, she'd get to work less and enjoy the dramatic fight betwwen teammates more since they could just distract Sasuke when she goes in for the kill. Plus then she wouldn't have to go to Konoha afterwards - Naruto and Sakura could just drag Sasuke's body back.**

**Izumi's plan:Not telling.**

**The Name: It should be obvious.**

**Anything else: Just ask and I'll explain.**

**See ya next time!**


	13. Awakening

**Hello, since this chapter is a one that I finished earlier, I thought I could share what I like and dislike about Fanfiction . I'll start with the shorter one first: What xxKarinka19x likes about fanfiction: The original ideas that other authors have that I could steal (jk, by steal I mean appreciate [jk, as my Lit teacher once said, the whole point of peer revsions is so one can "adopt the principle, and adapt the practice" aka steal]). The profiles that some of the authors have (note: if you have favored this story, put an alert on it, or did those things for me, the author, then I have looked on your profile. I do this so I can can add to my own profile or so I could see how similar we are to each other). SasuSaku stories.**

**Things xxKarinka19x dislikes about fanfiction: **

**(1) Authors who write random characters. I used to like randomness, I did, but most of the authors who make thier characters totally random and whatever tend towards a short. choppy. (or stacotto). writing style, that is very unpleasant for me to read. Ex: Kari dresses then shrugs before looking for a bottle. She chugs the contents fast and then shrugs. She belches and looks around for more liquor. Suddenly, she feels like bothering her boyfriend. **

**(2) Japlish. Japanese-English. Now anime fanfiction writers have this problem. Just because the characters were first published in Japan , it doesn't mean that they have to speak Engrish anytime they are not written in the Japanese language. It's rude and it's jarring. My first language is Polish, but that doesn't mean I speak like: Dziendobry, I'm Karina. Jak sie doing? Pa-bye, kurva (It just wouldn't be Polish enough if I didn't put that there). No, if I'm in around my English speaking friends, I speak regular English. If I'm around Polish people, I speak Polish. If you are writing a story in English, you don't need many Japanese phrases. Yes, you can add one or two (like I added kawaii and Azu-chan), but you do not need a force a japanese word into every sentence. They do not improve your work, they just just add more work for the non-japanese speaking reader. **

**(3) Character Consistency and honorifics. Honorifics are the one of the things I don't mind in a story, if used properly. Note the right way is like so: Name(hyphen) lowercase letter honorific. Wrong: Sakura Chan. Right: Sakura-chan. Also for character consistency. I realize that sometimes one needs to bend a character to make a fanfiction work, however that does not give anyone the right to make a completely knew character out of the existing one. For this example, I'll use Sasuke (one of the hardest characters to get right). (A) For stories where honorifics are used, please note that Sasuke, according to Narutopedia, doesn't use honorifics in the original Japanese, that means he shouldn't use honorifics in your story. (B) Yes, Sasuke likes tomatoes, but so what? His love of tomatoes isn't as nearly as great as Naruto's love of ramen. In fact, there is no evidence in the manga of him liking tomatoes. It's only stated in the fanbook that his favorite food is "omusubi with okaka and tomatoes". Note: his favorite food isn't tomatoes. (C) Sasuke is not emo, he is troubled becuase he saw the bloody bodies of all his clan-members at a very young age and was then forced to fend on his own until he met Naruto and Co. (D) He is socially-awkward or retarded, again see the above statement. And for those of you who still claim he is socially-retarded, he's not. Like, Azula, Sasuke is a people person, and uses his skills to defeat tougher opponents. To say that he's socially-retarded would mean that he would be like Sai. For more proof, check out Naruto, Volume 4, page 168. (E) He is silent. No he's not. READ the manga or his quotes section in Narutopedia. He talks a lot when wants to, usually in monolougues (kinda like Hamlet).**

**(4) Reviews. I know, people like it when they get positive feedback, but it is morally repulsive to hold your story hostage for some review. By saying "The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update" sends the message (to me at least) that you're only writing for attention, and that you are not in charge of your stories pace, your reviewers are. I'm fine with "Please review my story", but black-mailing your readers into readers into reviewers just takes the fun out of reviewing. **

**Now that I got that of my chest. Enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Awakening

Toph raged in the confined gardens of the Fire Palace, or whatever Zuko called it. The reason: a letter from the Bei-Fong Compound had finally reached her, and obviously the news didn't bring joy to Toph's life. According to the messenger, - who somehow found her in the Fire Nation's Capital – her parents expected her to come home soon to meet her new husband. The exact letter, as read by the messenger and Katara, stated:

"Our Dearest Daughter Toph,

It saddens your Honorable Father and Mother greatly that you have chosen to journey once again. Although the Earth Kingdom presents no dangers to the heiress of the Bei-Fong Clan, it is unnatural and unladylike to travel unescorted by at least two guards and a female chaperone, especially when one is of the marriageable age. While your Honored Parents understand a young ladies need to socialize, as the daughter of a prominent clan in Earth Kingdom, one must remember that it is not wise to visit the Fire Nation. Even though the current Fire Lord has proven to be peaceful and somewhat trustworthy, the stigma that follows the Fire Nation is great. Surely, it is better to give up a few friends rather than risk one's reputation.

Your Honored Parents also wish for their lovely Daughter to come meet the man she is betrothed to. His name is Chang Bai-Chao, and he belongs to a very prosperous and esteemed clan in Omashu. He is very eager to meet the heiress of the Bei-Fong Clan. Your Honored Parents are pleased with the match and hope that their dutiful daughter listens to their advice and comes back home.

Sincerely,

Lao and Poppy Bei-Fong"

Toph clenched her fist. She was fourteen and had already saved the world from destruction. She didn't need or want a husband.

"Aaahh! I don't need some stupid husband to be happy and I refuse to come back!"

* * *

Iroh mused quietly in the backroom of the Jasmine Dragon. He had received news that his crazy niece Azula broke out of the mental institute. He sipped his chamomile tea and sighed.

_Of course she would break out soon, but did it have to be so fast? She couldn't have waited until I saw my grand-nephew or niece for the first time? Oh well, knowing her she probably wouldn't run off to a tea shop in the Earth Kingdom._

Suddenly, bells chimed and jingled, the tinny silver sound rousing Iroh.

"Good afternoon, my lady, and what may this humble old timer do for you?" Iroh politely bowed at visitor. Normally he didn't get many customers on Sunday due to it being the leisure day for the citizens of Ba Sing-Se. "Perhaps you would like some jasmine tea? Or maybe tea from the chrysanthemum plant would better suit your beauty?"

"My, what a charmer. However, I cannot drink tea. Please accept this news of your niece I have to offer instead," The lady spoke, dark red lips moving sensuously. Iroh noticed she was tall and black haired. The lady wore a purple and gold dress and her long hair was in a ponytail. She had amber eyes and …

"Well, I've never had a spirit visit my shop before. What brings the great Lady Zhuo here? And to talk about my niece as well. Did she recently join you?" Iroh asked. However, he didn't really care about the answers.

_Azula's death may bring peace to the world. After all, she is the last evil Firebender._

"It's a shame you don't feel more love towards your own niece. What makes her so disgusting in your eyes that you wouldn't even help her when she broke? What makes her so different from your precious Zuko?" Through the short meeting she had with Azula, Lady Zhuo grew to admire the despised princess.

"She is not family, she's completely evil and crazy."

"What a shame. The poor child's family loathes her and then expects her to be kind." A breeze swept through the tea shop and Iroh padded back to his abandoned teacup.

_Maybe she's right. After all, it's not like Azula was ever taught the importance of empathy. Maybe the real monster is Ozai. And besides, Azula was a sweet little girl when she was younger._

* * *

The air wrapped around the city, encasing it in a cocoon of humidity.

"It's so hot," the younger boy complains. He frowns as a strand of hair slips from his carefully arranged ponytail. As the son of a prince, he should look his best at all times - just like his cousin Lu Ten.

"Yes, but that means the ice-cream we're gonna get later will be better," The youngest child – a girl - speaks up. Her hair is impeccably in place, as is her dress. She carries a nice disposition that hides behind a snooty armor. She is Zuko's sister, Azula.

"Ice-cream is for babies, Azula. Besides, the ice-cream here tastes like salt," Zuko sniffed. Although he was only two years older than his sister, Zuko believed that as a first born child his opinion should matter more than hers.

"That's because it's** sea-salt **ice-cream, Dum-Dum. And if ice-cream is only for babies, then why do you always ask Mother for some? Unless, you really are a baby," Azula replies. Her brother's tantrums ceased to bother her. Instead she looks in the direction of the vacation house. Soon, her mother will come out of the house and take them down to the beach. Once there, the children will get ice-cream, and if they're lucky; Father, Uncle, and Grandfather will come along.

"Lu Ten! Zuko! Azula! We're going to the beach!" From out of the house comes Lady Ursa. Her hair hangs down and loose and her red sarong swings around her legs. Behind her, Prices Ozai and Prince Iroh come out – quarreling. Lady Ursa frowns and shakes her head at the men. "Come along children, the waters of Ember Island await us." Ursa smiles as she takes Zuko's hand.

After a few minutes of walking, the sea-salt air wafts into the noses of the children. Zuko and Lu Ten excitedly speed up while little Azula raises her eyebrows and keeps her pace. As her father said, a member of the Royal Family of the Fire Nation must always keep one's composure. Besides, Azula felt too hot to walk any faster. There's a burning feeling in her heart and core.

"Lu Ten! Zuko! Don't you want any ice-cream?" Ursa calls out.

"Ursa, the boys are ten and six. That's too old for a frozen milk concoction," Ozai sneers.

"Oh, let the boys have some ice-cream. I always ate it as a child and it never hurt me," Iroh reasons. "Why don't we let little Azula decide whether the boys are too old for ice-cream?" At this comment Iroh winks at his niece. Although, Azula didn't show as much joy as her sibling and cousin did, she was a sweet child.

"I don't see why we don't let Lu Ten and Zuko have ice-cream. Knowing them they'll just beg for my cone anyways," Azula spoke up to the chagrin of her parents and the amusement of her uncle.

"Ha! Do those troublesome boys always "beg" for your possessions?" Iroh asks laughingly. "Alright then why don't we get you something the boys won't covet after, huh? An Ember Island doll for your collection? Ozai, Ursa, why don't you get these boys some ice-cream while I get something special for my niece. We'll be right back," Iroh calls back over his shoulder as he ushers Azula on towards the doll shop.

Azula's eyes brighten with excitement. More than all the ice-cream in the world and an excuse to get out of seeing the Emerald Island Players, Azula loves getting dolls from her uncle. The dolls meant so much more than imaginary playmates; they meant that for one moment she was favored more than either Lu Ten or Zuko. Although she is only four, Azula knows that she wasn't the child her parents had been expecting. They both wanted another boy, a boy who could be a famous general in the Fire Nation's Army. A boy who could maybe conquer Ba Sing-Se. As a girl, Azula is a failure, so she has to try her hardest to gain her parents love. These dolls mean that she had gained someone's love, and for now Azula is satisfied.

Once at the store, Azula buys a pretty doll with black hair and gold eyes (just like herself) and a red, gold, and black dress.

"The dress that the doll has on, Azula, is called a kimono," Uncle Iroh explains on their way back.

"It's really pretty," Azula smiles softly.

Once they reach the beach, Azula settles down on a rock and plays with her doll. All is peaceful until Lu Ten and Zuko show up.

"Where'd you get that Azula?" Zuko asked. "The Baby Store?"

"Well, you have the store part right, Zuzu," Azula sneers. She tightens her grip on the doll but it is suddenly ripped from her arms by Lu Ten. "Give me my doll back!"

"Sorry Azula, you have to catch it," Lu Ten grins as he tosses the doll to Zuko. Soon a game of monkey-in-the-middle ensues.

With a glare on her face and the burning feel growing stronger Azula leaps up to catch her poor doll, but unfortunately hot orange, yellow, and red flames burst from her tiny hands and incinerate the doll. Instantly, the porcelain and cloth burn – leaving only ash to fall on Azula's face. Tearfully, she blinks before the ash can land in her eyes. The three adults and two boys freeze at this display of firebending.

Slowly a smirk lightens up Ozai's face as his ambitions come to fruition. Azula may have only been a girl, but she has a rare skill. Firebending, at only four! How marvelous. His own daughter - a prodigy. Maybe, just maybe, if Azulon sees this, he, Ozai, could become Fire Lord instead of that tea-loving, nonsense-spouting, imbecile of a brother.

"I'm impressed Azula. You could be a prodigy – the shining star of the Royal Family. You need only to foster you're talents," Ozai speaks.

"You forget she's only a little girl Ozai. Don't cry Azula, I'll buy you another doll – the same one, in fact. And afterwards we can drink …"

"Enough with your foolishness, Iroh. She is a Firebender, she has no need for such petty things. Come along Azula, your father will teach you how to be a true Firebender. Your first lesson will be to burn all the useless things that you possess in order to make way for your future victories and power. Afterwards you and I will train together and you'll be the best. Don't you want that, Azula?" Ozai asks his daughter. Azula dumbly nods, still saddened by the burning of her doll and wishing someone could stop her father from forcing her to burn all her other dolls.

"Ozai, she's only four and we're on vacation. Let Azula relax for a bit," Lady Ursa speaks up. Suddenly, her husband turns into a monster before her eyes.

"There'll be no discussion woman. Azula will start her training immediately, so go do something useful and summon Lo and Li to the house. Now, Azula, you want to please your father, yes?"

Azula nods.

"Then you'll come with me and do as I say. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Father." With that Azula composes herself and follows her father, the only source of love in her life.

* * *

Somewhere, Azula's eyes flutter open to see mist and wilderness. There is no one else around and all is quiet. Azula is free of pain, but one last thought forms: _I wonder if Uncle still loves me like he used to?_

* * *

Finis

* * *

**It was fun I really enjoyed writing this story. Well, now its time for the Notes.**

**Chapter Title: Azula awakens, but where?**

**Meanings:**

***Finis: End, in some language.**

***Chamomile- Calming, Jasmine-Iroh's favorite tea, Chrysanthenum- Another popular chinese tea.**

***The tinny silver bells- an allusion to Poe's The Bells. Silver bells are cheerful and youthful.**

***Sea-salt ice-cream: Straight from Kingdom Hearts.**

***Dolls- Azula recieved a doll from Iroh in the flasbacks. Since Iroh seems to put some taught into his gifts, perhaps Azula recieved dolls from him before. **

**Now that this story is all done ...**

**No,not, really. This is just the end of the first arc. More chapters will come, I promise. Bet I had a few readers worried. See you next time!**


	14. Azula's Decision

**Hello. It's been a long time but I'm back. Hopefully you enjoy this fist chapter of the second arc of BFTITLON.**

**There have been many complaints about how the characters from ATLA can't possibly compare to the characters from Naruto. Well duh, I know that, but it makes a horrible story if I make don't make Azula transcend the boundries of her character. I mean it would pretty much be "Azula tries to fight Sasuke and dies, the end." But also, for you critics please read the story carefully. **

**Now here's a review that I got anonymously, and it's a shame becuase I would have loved to correct him/her privately. Normally I wouldn't bother, but this is such a blantant example of not reading the story carefully that I can't help it.** **His/her words will be in italics while my comments will be in bold.**  
i have to argue that while a few weeks of training would sharpen her skills, i highly doubt that azula would be able to compete with suigetsu's or sasuke's speed and even if she could follow the movements be able to react fast enough,**1) She's training with a spirit in montage form, of course she can do it. Otherwise Rocky was a lie. **and another thing amaterasue burns 'everything' including fire no matter how hot, so when azula thinks about controlling amaterasue with her fire it simply wouldnt work,******2) To quote from my story:**"Ah, Izumi? Does Azula seriously think that fighting fire with fire actually works?""Shh. Can't you see that Azula inserted her manipulation chakra into the flames – causing the flames from Amaterasu to yield under her control," the cat replied to the human (Chapter 10). Now for those of you who don't know what Azula's manipulation chakra is, it's the spirit bending (or whatever you call the technique Aang used on Ozai) technique that she got from the Spirit Realm "In exchange for helping us your powers will be returned to you, as well as the ability to spirit-bend and we will get you out of your prison" (Chapter 2) oh yes and the whole susanoo being beat by a mere giant flame attack does not please me at all **3) See #2, Azula does not attck with just fire, unless the enemy is pretty weak.** as well as the fact that sasuke acted OOC and carelessly charged in just for a stomach stab **4) IT's not OOc for Sasuke to be impulsive, just look at the time when he carelessly charged infront of Naruto and Sakura in the Land of Waves Arc, or when he carelessly charged at Itachi in the Finding Tsunade Arc, for more recent examples, check out his reaction everytime he hears "Itachi".**-_-, this story seemed to be good but it seems you put too much effort in trying to give azula a fair chance and up her skill level beyond what it was **5) Well what kind of story would it be if I didn't do that?**

**Anyways, now that my complaints are out of the way: Enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or ATLA**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Azula's Decision**

* * *

The wind tears at my robe and hair, hoping to dislodge them. I walk steadily on regardless towards a certain "special someone" of mine. I didn't really like him or anything, but this boy was my golden ticket back to a home I didn't want to go back to. I've been gone for two months already and have been enjoy- not hating - every minute of it. Except for him. He still plagued my existence.

Once he came within viewing distance, I stop. Eventually he turns his head slightly towards me - a signal for me to step closer. I step back instead.

"Are you still mad about Suigetsu?" his voice reverberates through the wind. Steadily, he turns towards me. A handy breeze ruffles his messy black hair.

"How observant of you to notice," I retort.

"It was his own fault he got captured," Sasuke yawns, bored with me and the conversation.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, what matters is that my own personal slave got captured and I have to deal with a whining Izumi."

"And I have to deal with a whining you," Sasuke sighs as his eyes close in exasperation, "Rest up. Our mission starts tonight."

I step closer to him, "On whose orders?"

"Mine." He turns away from me, eyes still closed.

* * *

I waited until Azula went away before opening my eyes again. I didn't see why she cared so much about Suigetsu. If he was weak enough to be captured then he didn't deserve to a part of my team.

_Maybe she loved him._

A vision of pink hair and green eyes flashed through my mind.

Love. What a foolish thing. It only made you weak.

* * *

"Today we celebrate the end of the Fire Nation's former Princess, Azula. Though she has comitted terrible crimes during Fire Lord Ozai's times, in the recent years she — with the help of specially trained medics, such as myself — began to make progress towards a better mindset. We may never know whether Princess Azula would've healed or not, but now let us not worry about her earthly problems, but let us instead hope that she has reached peace in the Spirit Realm," the slightly subdued Nurse Kun says.

Oh, why couldn't Doctor Qing be here instead? Funerals are so sad. And it's such a shame that Azula died. She would've brought the hospital so many more customers.

From the sidelines, Li and Lo glare at Fire Lord Zuko.

"It is a disgrace to have this loud, common shrew speak at the Princess's funeral!" They cry out in unison.

"Yes, Zuko, I have to agree with them. It doesn't seem like Miss Kun really knows, or respects Azula. And shouldn't we have made this more public? It doesn't seem right to host a funeral at a mental hospital," Katara reasons.

"Silence yourself. She was a failure, this is all she deserves" 'Zuko' shouts as he turns into Ozai.

I jolt out of bed. I've been here for two months already and have done nothing to further my mission. But maybe this mission of Sasuke's would give me ample opportunity to finally do what I came here to do.

"Izumi."

"Yes, Princess?" Izumi answers glumly. Ever since Suigetsu got captured by Konahagakure ninja, she only sighed and gave short answers. No longer did I hear "Azu-chan" or long excited speeches, and truthfully, I missed the noise and laughter. Izumi of the past reminded me of my dearest friend Ty Lee, and now she was worse than Mai.

"My mission only states that Sasuke needs to be in Konahagakure alive, but not conscious, correct?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Very well. Then bring out the poisons I purchased a week ago. We'll poison Sasuke while he's fighting off the enemies, wait until he's unconscious, then bring him to Konohagakure and spring Suigetsu out from prison," I order.

"Azula?" Izumi asks. I tense slightly, surprised that my mention of Suigetsu doesn't make her perk up a bit.

"Yes, Izumi?"

"You do realize that the minute Sasuke is placed in the custody of Konoha, you'll disapear, correct?"

I glance away from her. That detail fled my memory long ago.

"And, furthermore," Izumi continues, "you seem to forget that he's a war criminal."

"And?" My eyebrows arch up. Of course, Sasuke's a war criminal. Why else would he need to be dragged back to Konoha for?

"He'll be killed when he gets back."

"Oh, what a shame," I say. "He certainly is attractive."

"Do you even care?"

"Not really. Why? Do you care?" I say as I release my hair from my bun. The silky strands fall past my shoulders in a cinnamon-scented cloud.

"You know, Sasuke reminds me of your brother. I mean he was the less-powerful child -the one who's father barely recognized him while his mother doted on him. The only difference between Zuko and Sasuke is that Zuko's not a monster," Izumi states. Her voice is quiet,yet slightly mocking.

"Sasuke's no fun, true, but he's no monster."

"Then why does his whole village seem to think he is? His own brother, whom he killed by the way, probably thinks he's a monster. In fact, Sasuke's probably more horrible than you are."

"If his mother loved him, I doubt he's a monster," I reply.

_My own mother, thought I was a monster._

"Maybe he's not. But wouldn't you want to save someone who's almost exactly like your brother?"

"Really, if anything Sauke is more like me than Zuzu," I blurt out, not realizing the trap I walked into until Izumi grinned bitterly.

"So would you let someone who was so much like yourself die?" Before I could respond, Izumi disappears.

* * *

The next day Sasuke, Izumi, and I leave for the "battleground". Our goal, once there, is to kill as many ninja as possible. There I'll be able to safely poison him and... what? Just leave him? If Izumi told the truth, they'll kill him.

_But he's not my responsibility._

But, if Izumi's right and he is like me and he dies, does that mean that I'll die if I go back?

_Of course not. Besides, Izumi said that he was a bigger monster than I was._

But unlike him, I had no reason to act that way. And his mother loved him, just like my mother loved Zuzu. And Zuko's not a monster, and neither is Sasuke.

_Yes, but if he doesn't go back to Konoha, I don't go back to the Fire Nation._

Maybe, it's better for everyone if I don't go back.

_So, should I just waste my time here, playing runaway with a criminal?_

Well, Sasuke wouldn't be a criminal if he didn't do bad things.

_Yes, but he did. And by the way, I did a great job on figuring out the obvious. Who else would've thought that criminals do bad things?_

Thud! I grimace as I bump into Sasuke.

"Quit daydreaming and focus on the mission. I will not hesitate to kill you if you prove to be a hindrance," Sasuke growled.

_Maybe the world would be better off with him dead._

* * *

_This mission is not going well, at all._

I stifle a sigh as Azula bumps into me and growl at her instead. Ever since we left the inn Azula has been acting strangely.

_Maybe she's hoping to rescue Suigetsu?_

A flash of irritation charges my body.

_What could anyone see in him? And why does she not pay attention to my mission?_

I keep my face in a mask. If Azula turns out to be useless because of her bonds then I'll have to kill her and make her suffer for letting her foolishness affect my success. Maybe I'll keep her alive until we reach Naruto and then I could kill both of the sentimental fools one after the other.

Tear-filled, vivid green eyes burst into my thoughts, causing me to smirk.

_I can't forget that one either._

* * *

The moment we step into the battleground kunais, shurikens, and chakras accost us on all sides. Sasuke and I become quickly separated and I face my opponents, targeting the weird half-plant clones since they seem to be the ones who are evil. Flames shoot from my fingers and burn the clones. Once none are left, I leave to search for Sasuke in the chaos.

By the time I find him, the corpses of many plant ninjas lay at his feet. Upon hearing me, Sasuke turns, only for his eyes to widen in fear.

Too late I notice the rain of needles that are almost upon me. My body freezes - there's nowhere to run.

Thunk! I gasp as Sasuke's body squeezes the air goes out of me. Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Many bodies drop from the trees, the corpses of those who would've killed me taken care of by Sasuke.

"I thought you wouldn't hesitate to let me die if I impeded your mission?"

"Hn," Sasuke replies to my idiotic blurt. He starts to roll off of me so I can get up, but midway through he falls unconscious. Quickly, I scramble out from under him and calll Izumi for help.

"Izumi is it possible for you to transport a person?"

"Yes, but..."

"Hey if it isn't a kunoichi and her lover?" An obnoxious voice interrupts Izumi. A tall, ugly, and obviously rotten medic steps towards me. "You know little lady, I can heal your boyfriend if you give me something," the medic said with a lick of his too-thin lips.

Immediately I smile and use my powers of deduction to figure out which way I could hurt his pride most.

"There is something I could give you," I smirk and flick my bangs at him. "Being such a pathetic medic as yourself must be embarrassing at times, so I'm giving you a way to spare your humiliation: death!" A specially poisoned senbon hits him, followed by a much deadlier shuriken to his heart. By the time he hit the ground I had already stolen his pack of antidotes from him and placed them on Sasuke's chest. I rise up and face Izumi.

"Izumi, I need you to transport Sasuke somewhere," I order. Izumi gently presses her paw to Sasuke's forehead and he disappears into her collar along with the medicine on his chest.

"Where?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**1) The title: It was based off the name of a score in Mulan callled Mulan's descicion (it's the music that plays when she cuts her hair), except in my story Azula has to decide whether she should poison Sasuke and go home, or whether to stay with him. If she stays, she could she risks being forgotten at home, but if she leaves, Sasuke - someone who Azula admits is similar to her will die due to his monstrosity (something Azula knows she has plenty of).**


	15. Konoha

**Hey there! I'm Back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Konoha

* * *

In the Land of fire there are two Konoha's. One, a hidden village populated by some of the strongest shinobi in this realm; the other, a small inn where a (recently) dark brown haired boy and his little sister nurse their wounds from when a rogue shinobi attacked them.

Currently, I am in Konoha Village, slinking about the largely abandoned town towards the prison where a Slave patiently awaits my arrival. Thankfully the World War depletes the large city of any enemy shinobi. The shortage even allowed me to sneak in here wearing a too large forehead protector.

_If this was my city I would make sure that there would be sentries posted on every corner and the citizens wouldn't be sitting ducks._

Though there are no citizens out tonight, even though the sun just set an hour ago.

_Maybe no one's here. Maybe they all died._

I shake my head and hop onto a dark red roof. The higher up one is, then the faster the journey goes. Below me, not even a stray piece of litter appears and shadows posses the alley-way, paralleling the way blood stains the battlefield. My stomach churns as I recall the sticky scent.

I close my eyes so as not to see the shadows and focus on finding Suigetsu's pale lavender chakra.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The muffled sounds of my footsteps mimic my own heart. Faster and faster they go as I start to panic. I fear the darkness will overwhelm me, when a small pale lavender blossom pierces the darkness with its clear, bright light. I speed up, my heart no longer racing and then I see the chakra's of all the citizens. They're large and weak, but the add intense bursts of color that overshadow the shadows.

_They're still alive._

* * *

"Get up, Slave. This is your master speaking," I say to the pathetic heap that curls up before me. Slowly, he raises his head and his light eyes shine with relief and gratitude.

"You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?" I ask.

"Well, you can be quite heartless, Master," Suigetsu jokes.

I smile in reply, "Always so witty, even in the face of danger. Now let's go, before the man I knocked out wakes up," I urge the now-sitting Suigetsu.

Wordlessly, he lifts himself up and leaves his cell.

* * *

"Hey, you there! Stop this instant!" An angry guard calls, his shout like a bolt of lightning. Me and Suigetsu just ran past him in order to escape Konoha.

"Suigetsu, I need you to turn into water inside this pouch," I order.

"But, what about you?" He asks alarmed.

"Sometimes, there must be sacrifices. I'll be alright. I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation. I'm stronger than they are," I state, confidence oozes into my chakra and I stand taller. My father said he was the Pheonix King, but I am the true phoenix - rising from my self-destructiveness to become a woman who's willing to sacrifice herself for friends. Or maybe I'm just a crazy girl looking for a fight. Whatever the reason, I'm ready.

"Do it now Suigetsu. Rest up and come out in a day and head to Konoha Inn," I order again, facing the gates of Konoha. His form disappears into a glittering cascade of water. I pick up the pouch and throw it as hard as I can towards the trees.

The guards approach.

I smirk, "I stopped. Are you ready for a fight?" I ask as I draw out my lightning ribbon.

_Thump!_

* * *

The End

* * *

**Well, this is it. The end of BFTITLON. I hope you join me in the sequel. I don't know what it's name is yet, but I think Phoenix will be in the title. Until next time I post, bye.**

**Edit: I just posted my new story Pheonix Flight, which is a sequel to this one. Please check it out.**

**Please**** Read, This Is Important: I'll be deleting this story in a week and it's sequel Phoenix Flight. In their place will be a revised version of both in one convenient location. The new story will be called "Red Azula" and it will be hopefully better than both. A week after Red Azula's debut, this story will return as well under the title "RAP1 Untouched" and Phoenix Flight will be "RAP2 Untouched". For any questions comments and concerns please feel free to PM me.**


End file.
